Silver Eyes
by Zialema
Summary: "Dans trois cent ans, quand le mal reviendra, nous reviendrons aussi". Trois cents ans plus tard, les Cinq Eléments sont de retour sur la terre et un ancien soldat avec un phénix sous la peau se retrouve avec un garçon aux yeux d'argents à l'arrière de son taxi. Le rapport ? A vous de lire pour le découvrir.
1. Welcome to New York

**Salut à tous !**

**Avant de commencer le disclamer habituelle, je tiens à avertir la populace que dans cette fiction, le paring sera masculin. Donc, si vous avez quelque chose contre ça, vous pouvez fermer cette histoire et continuer votre vie.**

**Ensuite, j'ai eut l'idée en me revisionnant le _Cinquième Elément._Certes, c'est un x-over avec _One Piece,_mais ne vous attendez pas à voir beaucoup de perso du manga.**

**Enfin, je conclu ceci en disant que _One Piece_ n'est toujours pas ma propriété intellectuel, et en disant que si _le Cinquième Elément_ avait été la mienne, on aurait vu minimum une fois la mère de Korben Dallas et Ruby ne serait pas aussi con ^^**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Egypte, 1914<strong>

* * *

><p><em>J'entends tout, même dans ce sommeil profond dans lequel j'attends qu'on m'utilise de nouveau.<em>

_J'entends leur pas lourd et les paroles d'un prêtre._

_Ce sont mes concepteurs, mes maîtres…_

_Apparemment, la guerre est là et nous devons partir._

_L'eau, la terre, l'air et le feu._

_Et moi, le Cinquième._

_- **Prenez les Pierres…**_

_Je le sens, chacune des quatre Pierres est retirée du temple et à mon tour, on me fait partir. Sur le chemin, j'entends un léger bruit._

_Un spectateur inattendu de mon départ de la Terre ?_

_Pas que ça fasse grande différence._

_Je serai de retour dans environ trois cent ans, au retour du Mal, avec les Pierres, car nous sommes l'arme unique contre **lui**._

_Mais le Temps est sans importance, de toute façon._

_Seule la Vie est importante._

* * *

><p><strong><span>South Brooklyn; New York<span>**

**02 :00 AM. Heure Terrienne.**

**18 Mars 2263**

**27°C**

* * *

><p>Marco se réveilla en sursaut après un nouveau cauchemar. Il resta un instant à regarder devant lui, le temps de reprendre son souffle et observa la pénombre de son excuse de studio. Il eut un sourire amer.<p>

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Il laissa aller sa tête contre l'étagère côté à son lit, essayant de chasser les résidus de sommeil de son esprit.

Il regarda son horloge calendrier, et l'effleura des doigts.

Immédiatement, une musique tapageuse lui assourdit le crâne et la lumière s'alluma. Il devait vraiment découvrir comment la désactiver _définitivement_ cette foutue musique qui lui perçait chaque matin les oreilles.

- **_Bonjour _**fit la voix de l'ordinateur central de son logement.

Marco s'assit au bord de son lit et se frotta le visage, puis la nuque pour se réveiller, passant ses mains sur l'immense tatouage qui prenait naissance dans le bas de sa nuque et recouvrait tout son dos.

Des plumes de feu azuré, marque de son passé dans l'armée et de sa participation à un projet de super soldat qui lui avait volé son humanité.

Il leva les yeux vers le mur d'en face pour voir les grosses lettres noires inscrites sur le mur lui dire de ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis.

- On va essayer, marmonna amèrement le blond, comme chaque matin.

Le téléphone le coupa dans son rituel matinal, lui cassant encore plus les oreilles.

- Ouais ouais ouais OUAIS ! s'énerva Marco en fermant les yeux d'agacement. J'y vais c'est bon !

Même pas moyen de se réveiller en paix dans ce foutu monde.

Il prit une grande inspiration, enfila des chaussures et se leva.

- C'est bon, j'suis d'bout… grogna-t-il.

Et il alla décrocher enfin son téléphone.

- J'écoute ?

« Salut Poulet, c'est Blamenco ! »

Tout ce dont il avait besoin de bon matin… son frère mécano. Marco laissa entrer son chat qui râlait depuis un moment derrière la porte, dans le couloir.

- Salut beauté… marmonna Marco à la femelle blanche qui se frotta à ses jambes.

« Je t'aime aussi, Major ! Mais je suis pas intéressé par ce genre de chose, contrairement à toi ! » déconna son pote au téléphone.

- Je parlais au chat, yoi, pointa Marco en se prenant une cigarette.

Il _haïssait _ces cigarettes qui devaient soit disant l'aider à arrêter de fumer. Plus de filtre que de tabac.

« Ouais, ouais, j'avais oublié… Tu la préfères aux mecs… et encore plus aux nanas ! Après tout, t'es un _poulet_, avoir ce genre de relation avec un animal ne doit pas trop te gêner !»

Note à soi-même, incendier cet enfoiré de Thatch la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait pour s'être arrangé pour que tous les membres de leur famille, et accessoirement unité, restent collés au surnom de 'Poulet' quand ils parlaient à Marco. Il fouilla dans ses bibelots et trouva une photo encadrée de deux mecs.

- Sa faute… grogna Marco en regardant le cadre.

« Toujours accro à ce salopard ? Y'en a des millions et des millions dehors ! Même Izou s'est casé ! »

- J'en veux pas des millions, j'en veux _un_…

Il reposa la photo et chercha parmi ses récompenses un briquet en état de marche.

- … le gars _parfait_.

Où était ce putain de briquet ? La miss n'avait pas joué avec, quand même ! Marco continua de farfouiller dans ses affaires.

« Ça existe pas, Major. » lui répondit son pote.

- Je sais, yoi…

C'était quoi cette photo ?

Marco tira une photo de sous un cadre et fronça les sourcils en la regardant.

- Ewwww…

« Quoi ? »

- Juste une photo de toi…

« Je suis beau ? »

- Comme un tas de merde, yoi.

Bon, puisqu'il y avait que des photos horribles dans son appart et pas de briquet, autant bouffer un morceau…

Marco ouvrit son frigo.

« Elle doit être vieille. Ramène ton taxi à la révision des six mois. »

Mauvais idée, y'avait que dalle dans ce foutu frigo.

- Négatif, grogna Marco en refermant la porte.

« D'urgence. » insista Blamenco.

- J'en ai pas besoin.

«On a grandit ensemble, d'une part. D'autre part, après mille missions avec toi, je sais comment tu conduis. Ton taxi n'est pas toi, Marco. »

Marco se saisit de la cafetière et la mit dans la machine, s'appuyant dessus en attendant que le breuvage mystique se fasse.

- Blamenco, je conduis un _taxi_. Et non pas un _Spacefighter._ Et merci, je sais que cette coque de métal n'est pas moi, yoi.

Oh, miracle ! Des allumettes !

« Okay, donc dis-moi, combien de points il te reste sur ton permis, Major ?

Marco réfléchit un instant. Il en avait pas la moindre _foutue_ idée.

- Au moins cinquante, finit-il par dire.

Et il alluma la cigarette, regardant la minette entre ses pieds réclamer son affection après avoir louché un petit moment sur les poissons dans l'aquarium.

Blamenco éclata de rire.

« Tu sais mentir, mec, mais pour ce genre de chose, songe à quelque chose de plus vraisemblable, j'ai presque cru que c'était Usopp à l'appareil. Aller, à ce soir. »

Marco raccrocha et s'adossa au mur, tirant sur sa première cigarette de la journée, soupirant de bien être quand la nicotine se répandit dans son organisme.

- **_Welcome to paradise…_**

Qu'est-ce que c'était _encore_ ces conneries ?

Il regarda sa télé qui s'était allumée sans son accord pour diffuser apparemment une pub sponsorisée par Ruby Rhod d'un concours pour dix jours de vacances dans un paradis artificiel.

Des conneries qui lui perçaient le crâne. Néanmoins, cela lui fit remarquer quelque chose de bizarre sur son œil de bœuf électronique. Saisissant sa carte électronique, il s'approcha pour vérifier et ouvrit le verrou.

- Regarde pas trop, Mangestu ou ça va te bouffer le cerveau, yoi, soupira le Phénix à son chat, se préparant pour affronter un des ennuis récurrents quotidiens.

La chatte, Mangetsu, avachie sur le lit qui s'était fait automatiquement, pour regarder la télé, lui jeta un œil en miaulant, avant de rapporter son attention sur la publicité, pendant que son maître enfilait sa chemise fétiche.

Marco ouvrit la porte et fut accueilli par un de ses voisins barjots, qui avec un sourire de dingue, lui pointa une arme sous le nez.

Un gros joujou menaçant en apparence avec ses piques et son énorme canon, faisant lever un sourcil presque amusé à Marco.

- Ton fric ! ricana nerveusement le gars.

- T'as attendu longtemps, demanda Marco avec nonchalance, un sourire presque moqueur aux lèvres.

- Assez. Envoie le fric !

Il ne fallut pas moins d'un coup d'œil au blond pour reconnaître l'arme.

- Z-140 ? Titane allégé ? Modèle d'assaut neuro-actif, c'est bien ça, yoi ?

- Yeah ! Yeah !

- Mmmh… heureusement, il n'est pas armé.

Le gosse devant lui, sans doute tout juste vingt ans, eut un rire nerveux, toujours tremblotant.

- Faut presser le bouton jaune pour le charger.

Le regard du gars fit plusieurs aller et retours entre Marco et le bouton, toujours tremblant comme une feuille et eut un rire idiot.

- Prend ton temps, encouragea Marco.

Le gosse se concentra sur la tache difficile d'appuyer sur le bouton, sans pour autant cesser de pointer son arme sur Marco. Cet instant fut mis à profit par le blond pour refermer ses doigts sur sa propre arme, dans son dos, coincée dans la ceinture de tissu qu'il s'obstinait à porter.

- Tu veux que… proposa Marco, presque désespéré par le gosse.

La réaction de son assaillant lui fit dire que la réponse était non.

Et finalement, le vilain petit bouton fut enfoncé.

- Et voilà… félicita doucement Marco.

Le gamin était tout content et se rappela de son objectif premier :

- Envoie le fric !

Un drôle de truc jaillit de l'appareil, attirant son attention. En fait, il avait juste _éjecté_ les munitions.

Et le bruit pas loin de son visage lui assura qu'il avait entre les deux yeux une arme bel et bien chargée. Le gosse leva une main en rémission, alors que Marco appuyait à l'aveuglette sur un bouton qui fit descendre un casier de son plafond. Casier rempli d'armes.

- C'est un flingue très dangereux, ça, yoi. Il vaut mieux que je me le garde.

Toujours en gardant l'idiot en joue, Marco lui prit l'arme des mains et le mit dans le casier.

- Ça t'ennuie ? demanda Marco.

- Non ! assura le gosse en reculant dans le couloir.

- T'es certain ?

- Prends-le ! J'en ai pas besoin !

Le début d'une journée bien banale…

* * *

><p>- <strong><em>Introduisez votre permis.<em>**

Marco s'arrangea dans son taxi en grognant contre l'ordinateur de bord et fouilla ses poches pour le permis, qu'il introduisit dans le réceptacle spécialisé du véhicule, l'allumant.

**_- Konnichiwa, Fushisho-dono._**

Ahhh… la simple raison qui faisait qu'il aimait ce bon vieux taxi, c'est que lui au moins prenait la peine de lui parler dans sa langue natale. Il régla rapidement le véhicule, le préparant à s'engager dans les rues aériennes de la ville.

Il s'interrompit un instant en entendant la dame de l'ordinateur lui dire combien de point il lui restait.

- _Cinq ?!_

Eh ben merde, il ne lui restait que cinq point… Blamenco avait raison, il était un danger au volant.

- **_Iterashai_.**

**- **Hai, hai, arigatou gozaimasu, yoi, grogna le blond.

La porte du garage s'ouvrit sur New York et il s'engagea dans la ville déjà bien animée, malgré l'heure super matinale.

* * *

><p><em>Après un si lourd sommeil, quelque chose bouge.<em>

_J'ai mal…_

_J'entends des sons et des bruits étranges._

_Des gens parlent autour de moi, mais je ne comprends rien._

_Où sont mes gardiens, les Mondoshawans ? Sommes-nous déjà arrivés ? Est-il déjà temps de reprendre ma place dans le temple et accomplir la raison pour laquelle j'ai été conçu ?_

_Des choses bizarres se passent autour de moi…_

_Mais où suis-je ?!_

_J'ignore combien de temps dure ce cirque._

_Puis un bruit et le noir devint lumière._

_Je respire enfin !_

* * *

><p>Le survivant du crash du vaisseau Mondoshawan était une simple main… de là, les scientifiques étaient parvenus à refaire un être complet.<p>

Un jeune homme de tout juste vingt ans à la peau clair, parsemée de tâches de rousseur et avec des cheveux noirs tombant aux épaules.

Un être parfait…

Un flash et **il** se cabra, ouvrant deux yeux aux iris d'argent pur, essayant d'apprendre à respirer, de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Ce fut la panique, **il** tenta de trouver une sortie, avant de se réfugier dans de sa prison de verre comme un animal effrayé.

**Il** remarqua enfin les membres de l'armée et les scientifiques.

**Il** essaya de les interpeller, mais ils ne **le** comprenaient pas.

- C'est solide ? demanda le gars de l'armée.

- Incassable, lui assura le scientifique.

- Parfait.

Il retira sa carte d'identification de la machine et s'approcha de la cuve et du jeune homme en panique à l'intérieur, attirant son attention.

- Si tu veux sortir, tu devras travailler tes talents de relationnel.

Et il **le** nargua de sa carte d'identification.

Mauvaise idée…

Le jeune homme regarda deux trois trucs autour de lui, une idée déjà dans le crâne. **Il** appuya ses deux mains contre la paroi et baissa son visage au niveau de celui de son interlocuteur, le regard sauvage, les pupilles devenant étrangement ovale. Un léger grondement sortit de sa gorge, comme **s'il** était un fauve se préparant à se jeter sur sa proie.

Craaaaaaaaack !

Pendant un bref instant, la peau de l'inconnu était devenue noire sur son poing, alors **qu'il** brisa la vitre avec facilité, frappant dans le ventre du soldat. **Il** l'attrapa par la chemise et l'attira assez fort vers lui, pour le forcer à s'assommer contre la vitre, récupérant la carte au passage. L'homme s'effondra à terre, inconscient alors que le jeune homme se libérait rapidement de sa prison, sachant presque d'instinct où appuyer.

Une sirène raisonna dans la salle alors que la vitre s'ouvrait, lui permettant de se glisser dehors, protégé par la base de la cuve du reste de la salle.

La sécurité débarqua, armée de matraques et tonfas.

Les informations nécessaires furent rapidement enregistrées dans le cerveau du jeune brun qui se redressa lentement de derrière sa cachette. **Il** se détourna et courut vers le mur derrière lui, passant au travers de l'étrange papier doré qui le recouvrait.

- Parfait, répéta le médecin.

* * *

><p>Dans la ventilation, <strong>il<strong> suivit son instinct.

**Il** était là pour quelque chose de spécifique, il ne pouvait se perdre.

Finalement, **il** trouva une sortie, et ce fut le choc. Hors du conduit de ventilation, **il **vit d'étranges véhicules de métal volants, allant et venant à grand bruit et grande vitesse dans les airs.

C'était quoi tout ça ?!

**Il **baissa les yeux, mais **il **ne vit que le vide à perte de vue.

**Il **était perdu…

Le jeune homme entendit une voix dans le conduis. **Il** se baissa avec précaution pour regarder à l'intérieur et vit des policiers lui demandant de se rendre.

Même pas en rêve.

**Il **se redressa et s'éloigna sur l'étroite corniche qui faisait le tour du bâtiment, manquant de se faire écraser par une sorte de train ou métro qui descendit à la verticale et grande vitesse sur la façade de l'immeuble, totalement à la verticale.

Une voiture volante bleue avec des bruits assourdissants vint l'éblouir, se plantant droit devant lui, le forçant à lever ses mains pour se protéger de la lumière.

**Il **regarda le vide à ses pieds, puis la voiture devant lui, faisant le même schéma plusieurs fois, écartant lentement les bras de son visage, prenant lentement de grandes bouffées d'air.

Personne ne l'empêcherait de faire ce qu'**il **devant faire.

**Il **sauta, les bras en croix et ferma les yeux dans son plongeon, confiant en son instinct.

- Il a plongé ! s'exclama le flic au volant avant de faire de même avec sa voiture.


	2. Perfect

**Bonsoir à tous ! Je vous offre le second chapitre de l'histoire !**

**Tout de même, je commence par vous remercier tous de votre soutient et aussi merci à maos07 (si tu savais... comme la dit je sais plus qui dans une de mes fics 'rien ne vaut le trône pour des idées royales') ; ChibichibiLuna (mumuse-toi bien avec le film) ; Kira1726 (j'aime faire des trucs oser :D) et LuckyDream (yep, ça lui va trooooop bien ce rôle )**

* * *

><p>Marco était en route pour son contrôle technique quand quelque chose lui perça le toit de la voiture, le surprenant.<p>

Il perdit un instant le contrôle de son véhicule et lutta pour se remettre dans une file sans se prendre de voiture dans la tête, injuriant comme il fallait l'ordinateur de bord qui lui disait qu'il avait eut un accident.

Il avait un _trou_ dans son toit, comment _ignorer_ qu'il avait eut un accident ?!

Et il s'en foutait qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'un point sur son permis !

- DEGAGEZ ! rugit Marco en appuyant comme un malade sur son klaxon.

Il finit par faire virer son taxi sur un côté de la route aérienne, en retrait contre un immeuble et appuya sur un bouton pour enclencher le contrôle automatique.

Il se massa la nuque en soupirant et retira sa ceinture, afin de se retourner et de constater les dégâts.

Yep, y'avait bien un trou dans son toit qui avait bousillé son emblème de taxi. Il essaya de voir au mieux ce qu'il y avait sur sa banquette arrière, malgré la vitre qui l'en séparait.

- Y'a des survivants, yoi ? demanda l'homme en se frottant l'excuse de cheveux qu'il avait sur le crâne.

Une main se plaqua à la vitre, le surprenant.

Y'avait au moins un survivant.

Un gars était tombé sur sa banquette arrière, le visage légèrement écorché par sa traversée du métal. Comment il avait pu survivre restait un mystère. Le gamin devait avoir vingt ans, une tignasse noire de quelqu'un qui vient de se lever, un visage fin et clair décoré de tâches de rousseur et de magnifiques yeux.

Des yeux _d'argent_, emplis de panique à cet instant.

Marco resta un instant sans voix devant l'élégance et la beauté de ce garçon… un quelque chose de mystique qui criait l'innocence et lui volait l'air de ses poumons.

Ce mec était _parfait_…

- Hey, fit le conducteur avec un petit sourire qu'il voulut rassurant.

Le gosse parut effrayé et essaya de se cacher, le surprenant.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Marco de sa voix la plus calme et douce.

Pas de réponse.

- _Daijobu ? _tenta-t-il.

Il connaissait aucune langue extra-terrestre, il devrait se contenter de ça.

Toujours pas de réponse. Puis, un rire et sourire nerveux, montrant de magnifiques dents blanches. Cela agrandit le sourire du blond.

Son passager tenta de lui expliquer quelque chose mais il ne comprit pas le moindre _foutu_ mot de ce qu'il disait. Pas bien grave, il adorait sa voix. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire quand son interlocuteur donna un coup dans la vitre de plastique entre eux, durant son explication, pour illustrer son propos, sans doute.

- _Ja la boum,_ conclut le brun.

- Boum ? Oui, ça je comprends.

- Ba-da-boum, lui dit le jeune en montrant le plafond du doigt.

Marco rapprocha un peu plus son visage de la vitre, avec un sourire presque attendri.

- Bim. Bim, bing, badaboum, lui dit Marco.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'allumèrent.

- Bing… dit-il de son étrange accent. Badabing, boum. Bing ! Boum !

Cela fit rire Marco. La situation était surréaliste, mais cela le faisait rire, et son passager avait un grand sourire, capable d'éclipser le soleil.

- T'es chanceux de pas être mort… commenta Marco.

Le bruit de sirène cassa tout et il remarqua la panique du garçon, lui faisant tourner la tête.

- **C'est un contrôle de police. S'il vous plaît, garder vos mains sur le volant.**

Lentement, la voiture de police s'aligna contre le taxi. Marco les regarda faire, les mains sur le volant, son masque d'ennui et d'impassibilité de nouveau en place.

- **Vous avez un passager illégal dans votre véhicule. Nous allons l'arrêter. Merci de votre coopération.**

Marco regarda son passager avec peine. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne devait pas coopérer, garder le jeune homme avec lui, mais il pouvait pas se permettre de s'opposer à la police.

- Sumane na, il semblerait que ce soit ton chauffeur, soupira-t-il.

La porte de la police s'ouvrit.

Il entendit le gosse commençait à paniquer.

- Tu devrais faire ce qu'ils disent… continua-t-il, plus pour lui que pour le brun à l'arrière.

- _Akta_… souffla le jeune homme.

Les mains de Marco se crispèrent sur le volant alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

- Honto ni sumimasen…

Il regrettait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ses entrailles lui criaient de résister, de fuir avec son passager, mais cela signifierait qu'il aurait des ennuis innommables, et, sincèrement, il n'en avait pas besoin de plus.

Avec un soupir, le brun sembla se résigner et se laissa aller sur la banquette arrière. Son regard parcourut les environs immédiats et s'arrêtèrent sur une publicité pour de l'humanitaire.

- _Pleaaase Helpp._

Marco détourna son regard du rétroviseur arrière pour ne pas affronter le regard de chiot implorant que lui faisait le beau garçon dans son dos.

- J'ai plus qu'un point sur mon permis, juste assez pour aller au garage, pour la révision, tu comprends, yoi, se justifia Marco.

Ça sonnait tellement faux…

- **Pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, ouvrir la porte arrière**, demanda la police.

Un regard dans le rétro arrière lui montra son passager le fixer sans relâche. Deux larmes naquirent de ses yeux d'argent et dévalèrent ses joues tachetées, lui demandant de l'aide.

- Je peux pas.

Il ferma les yeux. Oyaji aurait honte de lui, s'il le voyait agir ainsi, et ne pas écouter son instinct.

Quand on lui répéta l'ordre d'ouverture, il obtempéra à regret. Immédiatement, le passager se plaqua à l'extrême opposé de l'habitacle, mis en joue par un officier.

- **Merci de votre coopération.**

- _Help…_insista le brun.

Marco n'y tint plus. S'il restait sans rien faire, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais, et Oyaji le tuerait quand il le rejoindrait dans l'autre monde.

Mais dans l'immédiat, c'était Blamenco qui aurait sa peau.

Il appuya sur un bouton, puis désactiva le pilote automatique, avant de poser la main sur la boite de vitesse, prenant le large, arrachant le câble qui le liait à la voiture de police au passage.

Il arracha le haut parleur de l'ordinateur central quand celui-ci lui dit qu'il avait perdu son dernier point, car il s'en foutait. Le brun eut un magnifique sourire pour Marco et se laissa aller de nouveau sur la banquette, la porte arrière de nouveau fermée, plus rassuré.

Marco aurait des ennuis pour ce qu'il faisait, mais tant pis. Oyaji lui avait appris à faire ce que son cœur lui disait, et là, son cœur lui disait de jouer le valeureux chevalier pour le damoiseau en détresse qui avait perforé le toit de son fidèle destrier de métal.

L'adrénaline dans ses veines lui faisait du bien. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il rien vécu d'aussi excitant ?

- On est chanceux. Un kilomètre sans filature, c'est gagné, yoi, commenta Marco.

Et comme pour contredire sa constatation, quatre voitures de polices se mirent à le poursuivre.

- Ou alors, c'est deux kilomètres… grogna l'homme.

Il vérifia leur position sur GPS et conseilla à son passager de s'accrocher, avant de foncer sur un côté, entrant dans une voie de métro, faisant des manœuvres qu'il ne s'était pas permis avec un véhicule depuis des années.

Il les faisait encore avec ses ailes, les nuits sans lune, où personne ne risquait de remarquer un drôle d'oiseau volant dans le ciel new-yorkais.

Il entendit le brun dire quelque chose, mais ne comprenait pas le moindre mot.

- Je ne parle que quatre langues, lui répliqua Marco. L'anglais, l'argot-anglais, le japonais et l'argot-japonais, yoi !

Il esquiva de justesse une voiture de police qui voulut lui couper la route, brisant les gyrophares au passage.

Marco se fit une note mentale de mettre de la musique dans son taxi. Un titre oriental aurait fait un malheur dans cette scène de course-poursuite... quelque chose dans le genre de Alech Taadi, par exemple (1). Le jeune homme dut comprendre que son conducteur ne saisissait rien de ce qu'il racontait, parce qu'il cessa de dire le moindre mot, subissant en silence sa conduite.

Son navigateur lui annonça qu'on s'apprêtait à le dégommer.

- Tu leur as fait quoi, yoi ? demanda Marco en se préparant à esquiver. Ils ont la haine !

Et il renversa le volant, faisant filer son taxi vers le ciel par un espace entre deux bâtiments, brisant des rails au passage, esquivant de justesse le métro qui fonçait droit sur lui. La voiture à sa poursuite, qu'il avait dérangée alors qu'ils commandaient leur repas, se retrouva dans un train de livraison, _justement _pour McDonalds.

Marco parcourut une certaine distance.

C'était trop calme.

Son navigateur l'avertit d'une attaque imminente. En effet, sur sa gauche, un barrage de police était en place, et ils ouvrirent le feu. Par réflexe, il retira sa ceinture et se baissa autant que possible pour esquiver l'assaut tout en conduisant.

Une fois à l'abri, il se redressa et remis sa ceinture, appuyant frénétiquement sur les boutons de son taxi.

On l'avait énervé.

Ils avaient éveillé le soldat en lui.

Ils avaient éveillé le _Phénix_.

« _Montre-leur qui est le Seigneur des cieux, mon maître_. » souffla la voix de l'animal en lui.

- Vous voulez pas la jouer soft, très bien, siffla Marco. Vous voulez la jouer hard, et bien on va la jouer hard… je vais vous montrer ce que c'est de voler, moi, yoi.

Et il plongea. Son passager se retrouva plaquer sur la vitre. Il remercia mentalement le fait que sa tête soit bien placée, parce qu'on pouvait pas dire que la tenue de bandelettes blanches soit parfaite pour le recouvrir totalement, et se mettre à bander durant une course-poursuite n'était pas l'idéal.

- Si on atteint la Brume, ça ira ! lui dit Marco.

Il continua son plongeon en esquivant agilement les moindres véhicules.

- Si on l'atteint… souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

La brume devenait de plus en plus proche…

Ça y est, ils y étaient…

* * *

><p>Caché derrière un néon rouge flamboyant, dans le brouillard, le moteur éteint, Marco soupira. Il retint un rire nerveux, alors que l'adrénaline commençait à redescendre. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vécu une telle course-poursuite.<p>

- On va attendre que les choses se calment, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, yoi.

Pas de réponse.

- Oi !

Marco se retourna de son mieux, mais pas possible de voir grand-chose dans sa position. Il pouvait néanmoins voir que son passager ne répondait pas. Il réfléchit rapidement et appuya sur un bouton pour faire descendre la vitre entre eux. Il se détacha rapidement et avec souplesse, malgré la position verticale de la voiture (côté conducteur vers le haut), il se glissa en jurant doucement dans l'habitacle.

Il s'accroupit près du brun dans la lumière rouge du néon, et lui caressa doucement le visage, le réveillant.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Marco d'une voix douce.

Le jeune homme articula difficilement un mot…

- _Prêtre_…

Marco eut un rire nerveux.

- Après avoir vu un médecin, tout ira mieux, lui assura-t-il.

- _Vito… Cornelius._

- Nani ?

- _Prêtre_…

Et le brun perdit connaissance.

* * *

><p>Le prêtre Vito Cornelius avait passé une mauvaise journée. Quand il ouvrit sa porte pour voir ce blond à tête d'ananas avec un garçon légèrement vêtu dans ses bras, il se dit que ça ne faisait que continuer.<p>

- Je cherche un prêtre, yoi.

- Les mariages gays, c'est en dessous. Félicitations.

Et il referma la porte.

Marco resta un instant sans voix, mais le poids dans le creux de ses bras lui rappela ses priorités. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et entra en disant :

- C'est un client. Il cherche le Père Cornelius. D'après l'annuaire, il vit ici, yoi.

Il s'immobilisa dans le salon et se tourna vers le prêtre.

- C'est moi, mais je ne connais pas ce jeune homme, lui dit le vieil homme.

- Personne ne sait qui c'est. Pas de fiche, ni de papier, juste deux tatouages. Un dans la nuque et un sur le bras.

Marco s'aida de son genou pour arranger le jeune homme inconscient dans ses bras, et attraper le bras tatoué.

- Tatouages ?

Avec curiosité, il se rapprocha en sortant ses lunettes. Il regarda d'abord celui sur la nuque. Le signe de la Pierre du feu.

Étrange, mais pas inexplicable.

Il regarda ensuite le poignet, et vit les symboles des quatre éléments tatoués sur la chair.

Il laissa retomber le bras et regarda d'un air choqué Marco, bégayant quelque chose :

- Le Cin-in-in-cinquième… Elément.

Et bam !

Il tomba à la renverse, inconscient.

Avec un soupir et une injure à Kami-sama, Marco prit conscience d'une chose…

- Blamenco va me tuer, yoi.

Il posa le jeune homme quelque part et s'occupa du prêtre qu'il jeta dans un fauteuil pour le ranimer à coup de claques.

Le vieillard ouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec perplexité.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- J'ai amené le mec. Le brun.

Et il montra le jeune homme sur le canapé.

Le prêtre se leva d'un bond et s'en approcha rapidement.

- Il m'est tombé dessus en pleine rue, et parlait une langue bizarre, yoi.

- Elle n'est pas bizarre, elle est divine ! s'indigna le prêtre. C'est la langue des anciens !

- Très bien, fit Marco en se frottant le crâne, ignorant le reste des paroles du prêtre.

C'est là que l'homme constata quelque chose.

- C'est un homme !

- Non vraiment, yoi, commenta sarcastiquement Marco.

Il regarda le jeune homme inconscient, puis Marco, se mordant nerveusement un pouce, avant de rire.

- C'est un miracle, souffla-t-il.

- Qu'il ne soit pas mort… compléta l'homme.

- Réveillez-le, mais doucement, fit le prêtre. Parce que cet homme, est le trésor de l'humanité… Il… il… il est parfait !

Et sur ces mots, il prit la fuite dans une pièce de son appartement, laissant un Marco confus.

- Parfait… répéta-t-il.

Il s'assit au bord de la couche et lui caressa doucement le visage de sa main, lui parlant doucement.

Pas grand succès.

Il regarda nerveusement autour de lui, mais personne ne venait.

Il allait regretter ce qu'il allait faire, mais c'était trop tentant…

Lentement, avec hésitation, il se pencha sur le jeune homme inconscient et l'embrassa.

Le bruit contre sa tempe lui assura que le brun était bien éveillé et de mauvaise humeur, puisqu'il était en train de lui plaquer sur le côté du crâne sa propre arme.

- T'as raison, j'aurais pas dû. J'ai eu tort, yoi, s'excusa Marco.

Pas qu'il avait peur de se prendre une balle dans le cerveau, mais il aimerait éviter qu'on réalise qu'il n'était plus tout à fait humain. Même si les extra-terrestres étaient monnaie courante, les humains étaient censés crever quand on leur foutait une balle entre les deux yeux, et Marco n'entrait plus dans cette catégorie.

Lentement, ils se levèrent, et le brun l'engueula, toujours en le menaçant de son arme, avant de prendre un peu de distance.

- Tu te souviens de moi, depuis le taxi, yoi ? demanda Marco avec espoir.

Pas de réponse.

- Badaboum ? tenta le blond. Bing badaboum ?

- Boum ? fit le brun, montrant qu'il se souvenait de ça.

- Boum-bing-badaboum-taxi ! Je suis le gars du taxi.

Et il lui montra sa carte de visite qu'il tira d'une de ses poches. Il la tendit à bout de bras au garçon qui le menaçait.

- Marco Fushisho, se présenta-t-il. Marco. Tu comprends, yoi ? Tiens. Prends-le. Appelle-moi quand tu sauras parler anglais ou japonais. Au choix, yoi.

Il le taquina un instant en l'empêchant de prendre la carte, avant de le laisser la prendre en le sentant sur le point d'appuyer sur la détente.

- C'est quoi ton nom ? tenta Marco.

Message non compris.

- Toi, retenta Marco.

Il se montra de la main en disant :

- Marco…

Et il montra le brun, attendant une réponse.

Elle vint, mais il comprit que dalle, surtout que le nom faisait trois mètres de long.

Ne pas désespérer…

- Bien, fit Marco avec un sourire. Tout ça, c'est ton nom, yoi ? T'as pas… euh… plus court ?

Il expliqua plus précisément son propos en répétant les sons qu'il avait saisi dans le nom du mec et un petit bruit, avant de montrer ce qu'il entendait par plus court avec ses mains.

Message bien reçu.

- _Eisu_... fit d'une petite voix le jeune homme.

La prononciation japonaise d'Ace…

- _Ace_, répéta Marco, appréciant le nom sur sa langue.

Cela tira un petit sourire à 'Ace'.

Le prêtre débarqua à cet instant, dans une tenue rouge et grise démontrant en relief les mêmes symboles que sur le tatouage d'Ace. Il était avec son assistant. Tous deux paniquèrent quand ils se retrouvèrent en joue.

Mais Ace eut un rire à la fois nerveux et rassuré.

Le prêtre fouilla ses manches et sortit une étrange clef dorée qu'il montra au jeune homme.

- Mon père, vous êtes certain que c'est l'Être Suprême ? demanda l'assistant du religieux.

- Absolument, assura Cornelius.

- Vieille connaissance ? demanda Marco.

Il voulut s'approcher mais il se retrouva de nouveau en joue.

- T'as raison, dit-il à Ace.

Il se tourna vers le prêtre et lui dit :

- Vous pourriez lui dire de me rendre mon flingue.

- Quel est votre nom ? demanda le prêtre.

- Marco Fushisho.

- Merci pour votre aide, monsieur Fushisho, fit le vieillard en le prenant brutalement par le bras et l'escortant à la porte. Mais maintenant, il doit se reposer, il a fait un looong voyage.

- Merci, je sais, j'étais à l'atterrissage, yoi, fit Marco.

Il se retrouva seul dans le couloir, mais se précipita vers la porte avant qu'elle ne se referme.

Il rouvrit la porte et lui dit :

- Pas que j'ai compris le reste, mais c'est quoi, « _ekto gamat_ » ?

- Eh bien… euh, c'est « jamais sans ma permission ».

- Je m'en doutais, yoi.

* * *

><p>Marco regarda sa carcasse de voiture et soupira. Il ouvrit la porte, enclencha deux trois boutons et ressortit. Rapidement, la voiture quitta le garage et se glissa dans la brume, avec une programmation qui la ferait s'autodétruire rapidement.<p>

Il se trouverait une voiture neuve.

Marco s'avança au bord du vide, les mains dans les poches. Habituellement, il étendait ses ailes seulement quand il était certain que personne ne le verrait, mais là, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Sans peur, il étendit ses bras et sauta dans le vide. Dans sa chute, il se recouvrit rapidement de flammes bleutées alors que son corps se changeait.

Bientôt, ce n'était plus qu'un immense Phénix de flammes bleues qui se propulsa dans le ciel, produit de recherches top secrètes de l'armée. Il fit sa route dans la brume jusqu'à chez lui, puis remonta jusqu'au niveau de son garage qu'il ouvrit en appuyant sur un bouton extérieur d'une de ses serres. Il se glissa sous la porte en taule et la referma derrière lui, avant de reprendre forme humaine en soupirant.

Il se frotta le crâne en marmonnant pour lui-même :

- J'aurais pas dû l'embrasser.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de chez lui, Mangetsu devant l'aquarium l'accueillit en miaulant, juste au moment où son téléphone se mettait à sonner.

- Et merde, j'ai oublié de t'acheter à manger, yoi, se remémora le blond en entrant.

Il referma la porte et proposa d'appeler Thatch pour se faire pardonner, avant d'engueuler son téléphone qu'il décrocha dès qu'il le trouva.

- Nani ?! grogna Marco en le mettant à l'oreille.

« J'ai attendu toute la journée. »

Ouch, Blamenco était de mauvaise humeur.

« Où est le taxi ? »

- Il est impeccable, il ronronne comme un chaton, yoi, assura Marco.

Ce sera le cas quand il en trouverait un neuf.

« Impeccable ? Je te connais, c'est pas dans ton vocabulaire. Laisse-moi deviner, tu as dû le détruire ? Dis tout à ton pote Blamenco. Comment t'en es arrivé là.»

Marco se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant.

- Blamenco, coupa Marco. J'allais chez toi quand un boulot m'est tombé dessus. Une belle course, irrésistible… ça a fait rugir le Phénix.

« Hmm, comprit Blamenco. Quel genre de _course _c'était pour que le Phénix réagisse ? »

Marco resta un instant perdu dans ses pensées, se remémorant les muscles fin du jeune homme, sa peau douce, ses tâches de rousseurs, sa chevelure noire d'encre et ses yeux d'argent. Sa silhouette presque efféminée et pourtant si masculine.

Il se passa une main sur le visage et se laissa tomber sur son lit, où il s'étira un instant avant de passer sa main de libre sous sa nuque.

- Un mètre quatre-vingt cinq… raconta-t-il en regardant le plafond. De longues jambes, la peau douce, des muscles fins mais puissants, yoi… des tâches de rousseur et des yeux d'argent… Enfin, tu sais quoi… _parfait_…

« Hun-hun, je vois… et cette perfection à un nom ? »

Marco ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Aye… _Ace…_

Il souriait comme un idiot devant l'évidence…

Marco Fushisho était amoureux.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Ce titre est réellement utiliser dans le film pour cette scène de poursuite.<strong>


	3. Mission : sauver le monde

**Heya tout le monde ! Je suis contente de voir que ce x-over plaise un minimum, ça fait plaisir !  
><strong>

**Merci à ChibichibiLuna ; Angela (j'ai pour coutume de ne pas m'éloigner trop des oeuvres d'origines) et maos07 (je hais le français... mais merci de me l'avoir pointé j'ai agit en conséquence.)**

* * *

><p>Ace avait pris une bonne douche et se remplissait l'estomac, tout en rattrapant cinq mille ans d'histoire, quand le prêtre l'interrompit.<p>

- La mallette, avec les pierres… où est-elle ?

Ace entreprit de lui expliquer, tout en mangeant son poulet rôti, ce qu'il en était des pierres, dans la langue divine.

- _Volées_ ? répéta Cornelius avec horreur.

Ace hocha la tête.

- Qui commettrait un tel sacrilège ?

* * *

><p>Quelque part dans son entreprise, le grand nom de l'économie Zorg éternua.<p>

* * *

><p>L'assistant du prêtre débarqua en courant avec des vêtements et trébucha sur l'ordinateur, renversant des fringues partout et surprenant Ace qui le regarda faire. Le jeune étudiant s'inclina et montra les vêtements.<p>

- Comme j'ignorais vos goûts et votre taille… j'ai pris tout ça…

- _Tank yo_… remercia Ace dans sa tentative de parler anglais.

Pendant ce temps, le père réfléchissait sur l'énigme d'un homme qui boitait qui était venu le questionner sur les Pierres. Un homme qui se disait antiquaire.

Ace trouva un chapeau orange avec des smileys bleu qui lui plut et offrit un sourire magnifique et innocent à l'assistant.

- Comment s'appelait-il ? réfléchit Cornelius.

Il soupira, il avait une mauvaise mémoire des noms.

Ace finit par trouver son bonheur et se dévêtit de son peignoir, sans la moindre notion de pudeur, pour s'habiller. Les deux religieux se retournèrent. Même s'ils étaient tous des hommes, il était question d'une créature divine, y'avait des limites à ne pas dépasser.

- Il est vraiment… commenta l'assistant.

- Parfait, je sais, lui dit Cornelius.

Aucun d'eux n'était attiré par les hommes, mais Ace avait un charme propre qui ne répondait à aucune loi.

Ace leur dit quelque chose en enfilant un sous-vêtement puis un bermuda noir dont il serra la ceinture orange, avant de prendre une chemise jaune.

Cornelius se retourna, perplexe.

- Que dit-il ? demanda l'assistant.

- Il sait exactement où sont les pierres.

Ace lui raconta l'histoire en terminant de s'habiller et se remit devant l'ordinateur. Cela le fit même rire.

- Comment ça, _vide_ ? demanda Cornelius.

Ace lui expliqua alors la ruse et Cornelius traduisit :

- Les Gardiens ont confié les pierres… à quelqu'un de confiance… qui a pris un autre chemin… Il doit contacter cette personne… dans un hôtel… dont il cherche l'adresse. Facile.

Ace continua de regarder l'annuaire des constellations et finit par pointer une planète.

- _Dot_, annonça-t-il en mettant le doigt sur la planète.

- C'est la planète Fhloston, constellation de l'Ange, commenta l'assistant.

Cornelius se redressa en soupirant de soulagement.

- Nous sommes sauvés.

Ace passa à table, recommençant à manger, pendant que les deux religieux essayaient de trouver un moyen pour entrer dans l'hôtel malgré le gala et les vols plus que complets.

C'est là qu'ils reçurent de la visite de gros bras…

- C'est pour un mariage ? demanda Cornelius à la porte.

Les gros bras se regardèrent puis regardèrent le prêtre.

- Pas vraiment… répondit le chef.

* * *

><p>Marco se faisait charrier comme il fallait par son pote Thatch tout en mangeant des sushis avec son chat, quand le courrier arriva.<p>

- T'as vu que t'avais un message ? lui dit Thatch en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon.

- Je sais, merci, yoi, soupira Marco en portant à sa bouche un nouveau sushi.

- C'est peut-être important.

- Hun ? Comme les deux derniers ? T'es certain, Thatch ?

- Hey, t'es fou d'amour, t'es pas censé tirer une tête pareille ! protesta son ami/frère.

- Le premier était de mon mec pour me dire qu'il se cassait. Le second de mon avocate, pour me dire qu'elle partait aussi… _avec_ _mon mec_, yoi. Jamais deux sans trois.

- Arrête, mec, passe à autre chose. Tu te souviens de ce qu'Oyaji disait ? Il pleut pas tous les jours. Je te parie ce repas que c'est une bonne nouvelle !

Marco le regarda un instant puis haussa les épaules.

- Pari tenu.

Il prit le message et l'ouvrit. Thatch le lui prit des mains. Son sourire se figea.

- Oh merde, désolé mec. On t'a viré.

Jamais deux sans trois les mauvaises nouvelles… Quelle galère…

Il en était à un stade où ça ne lui faisait plus rien.

- Boo, j'ai gagné un repas gratos, au moins, commenta Marco alors que le téléphone sonnait.

- Je demanderai à droite et à gauche s'ils cherchent pas un chauffeur casse-cou comme toi, Poulet Rôti, assura Thatch. Va répondre, j'ai d'autres clients qui m'attendent.

Marco se leva et alla décrocher.

« T'as les doigts tellement cassés que tu peux plus m'appeler ? » demanda quelqu'un au téléphone.

Et merde, Cassandra…

- Salut Cassandra…

Thatch lui souffla de lui dire bonjour pour lui tout en ramassant la vaisselle.

- T'as le bonjour de Thatch.

« Mais lui, au moins, il m'appelle. Dix-sept messages ! Et n'accuse pas ton répondeur, il est garanti mille ans ! »

Marco regarda Thatch avec espoir mais celui-ci eut un mauvais sourire et ne vint pas à son aide depuis son restaurant volant. Pour le coup, le blond se prit une cigarette et alla dire adieu à son ami, tout en se faisant remonter les bretelles par leur sœur d'adoption au téléphone.

- Attrape, biscuit porte-bonheur ! lui dit Thatch en lui lançant les douceurs.

Marco referma la fenêtre, rangea les biscuits, posa le téléphone sur une étagère et s'assit sur son lit pour s'allumer sa cigarette.

« Marco, j'ai mal au dos, emmène-moi… » gémit Cassandra.

- De quoi tu parles ?

« Je veux que tu m'emmènes avec toi ! »

- Non, je veux que tu m'expliques, yoi. Je viens de rentrer, j'ai été embouti, licencié, braqué ! Pour le reste, tout baigne, merci ! Alors, calme-toi et explique, Cassandra.

« Oh, alors tu sais pas que t'as gagné un séjour pour deux à Fhloston Paradise, pour dix jours ? Et je dois rester sans rien faire à me geler le cul sur la lune !»

Il avait gagné un séjour ?! De quoi elle parlait ?

- Si j'avais gagné, je le saurais, yoi. On m'aurait prévenu.

Sa boite aux lettres se manifesta à cet instant.

« Marco, ça fait _une heure_ qu'on gueule ton nom à la radio, abruti de piaf ! »

On sonna à sa porte et l'œil de bœuf lui montra des uniformes de l'armée.

- Cass', je te rappelle, yoi.

Et il raccrocha.

Il ouvrit la porte et alla faire du café.

- Général Monroe, ravi de vous voir dans cette banlieue.

- Sympa chez vous, Major, commenta Monroe en entrant avec ses subordonnés. La belle vie, on dirait. Et vous êtes au chômage, non ?

- Déjà au courant, yoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne l'étonnait pas ?

- Vous en faîtes pas, j'ai pour coutume de renaître de mes cendres. Je retrouverai du boulot.

- Vous fatiguez pas, c'est tout trouvé.

Il se tourna vers son aide de camp qui lui donna un papier transparent.

- Nous avons une mission vitale à vous confier.

- Laquelle ? demanda Marco d'un air fatigué.

- Sauver le monde.

Marco eut un rire sans joie tout en regardant le café se faire.

- Vous partez pour Fhloston Paradise, pour vous rapprocher discrètement de la Plavalaguna. Elle vous transmettra quatre pierres que vous rapporterez discrètement. Des questions ?

- Une seule. Pourquoi moi ? Je me suis retiré y'a six mois. Vous vous souvenez, yoi ?

- Trois raisons, lui dit le Général.

Son aide de camp lui fournit un autre papier. Marco referma ses mains sur le néon au-dessus de la cafetière, essayant de garder son calme.

- Un, vous êtes de l'Unité d'Elite, expert en armes, véhicules, comme le nécessite la mission.

Il déroula le papier jusqu'au sol montrant exactement les conditions auxquelles Marco correspondait.

- Deux, vous cumulez les décorations.

- Et tertio, demanda Marco d'une voix faible.

Lentement, le Général se rapprocha et dit avec une légère peine :

- Trois, de tous ceux ayant participé au programme Devil User dans la création de Super-Soldat… vous êtes le seul survivant faisant parti de l'Unité d'Elite. Nous avons besoin du _Phénix_…

Le Phénix dans l'esprit de Marco poussa un cri montrant son désaccord.

Le regard du Général fut attiré par la boite aux lettres.

- Vous lisez pas vos messages ?

- J'ai eu assez de bonnes nouvelles pour la journée, yoi, lui dit ironiquement le blond.

Le soldat alla prendre le message et l'ouvrit, révélant une carte musicale.

- Vous avez gagné un voyage à Fhloston Paradise pour deux !

Ce fut trop, et le néon en paya les frais. Marco l'arracha de colère, s'écorchant les mains au passage, bien que les plumes bleues enflammées qui léchèrent ses plaies et les firent disparaître explicitèrent le pourquoi on l'avait choisi lui pour la mission.

- Vos billets, fit le Général en les tendant à Marco.

- Vous avez truqué le concours, devina le blond en essayant de retrouver son calme.

- Félicitations.

Marco leva les billets à la lumière pour mieux les voir.

- Vous avez rien de plus discrets ?

- Les vieux trucs sont les meilleurs ! Le Major Iceborg, sera votre épouse.

Et une femme aussi émotive qu'un iceberg s'avança et s'inclina.

Non, là, Marco ne marchait pas.

- J'y vais pas avec elle, annonça l'homme.

- Pourquoi pas ?

C'était évidant ! C'était une _femme_ !

On sonna à cet instant à la porte. Tout le monde regarda l'écran à côté de la porte pour voir la tête brune du jeune homme qui attendait dehors, jouant paresseusement avec un chapeau orange. Marco se rapprocha et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

_Ace_…

Il se tourna vers les trois militaires, brutalement nerveux.

- Qui c'est ?

- Nani ? fit Marco en essayant de en pas paniquer.

- Qui est-ce ? répéta le Général.

- Hmm…

Une idée, vite…

- Mon mec !

- Vous avez un nouvel homme dans votre vie ?

- Oui, non… euh… enfin, je viens de le rencontrer et je l'aime mais il déteste l'armée, à cause de mon divorce… enfin, c'est pas grave… Il vous voit, et il nous tue. _Tous, yoi_.

Le Général essaya de le rassurer mais Marco était en train de réfléchir à où les cacher.

- On veut bien se cacher, mais il n'y qu'une porte !

Marco passa à l'improvisation. Il ouvrit son frigo vide et fit de la place avec les étagères.

- On n'a pas le temps, lui dit le Général.

- Juste une minute, yoi ! leur dire Marco.

Il en attrapa un et le fourra dans le frigo malgré ses protestations. Il attrapa ensuite la femme et l'y enfonça à son tour, puis ce fut le tour du général.

- Major ! Major !

- Nanda ? demanda Marco.

- On ne tiendra pas !

- Baka bakashi…

Et il poussa de toutes ses forces afin de parvenir à refermer la porte.

Il appuya sur un bouton et le frigo s'enfonça dans le sol, avec les protestations du Général, faisant apparaître la douche.

Reprenant contenance, il soupira un bon coup, chassa les plis de sa chemise et alla ouvrir.

Première constatation :

Avec sa chemise sans manche jaune ouverte sur sa poitrine musclée et son bermuda noir… Ace était dangereusement _hot_.

Et il lui sourit en le saluant.

Avec hésitation, Marco lui rendit le geste, mais le Père Cornelius s'interposa, le menaçant de l'arme du conducteur de taxi au chômage.

- Je suis désolé pour ces méthodes, monsieur Fasho, fit Cornelius en forçant Marco à reculer dans l'appartement.

- _Fushisho_, rectifia machinalement Marco.

- Fushisho ! Mais on a appris votre bonne fortune à la radio. On veut vos billets.

Ace entra à son tour et ferma la porte.

- Besoin de vacances ? s'enquit Marco.

- Nous ne sommes pas en vacances, mais en _mission_.

- Quelle mission, yoi ?

Il surveilla Ace, qui explorait l'appartement, du coin de l'œil.

- Nous devons sauver le monde, mon fils.

Marco essaya de ne pas se montrer surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir sauver le monde ?

C'est là qu'une sirène raisonna dans tout le complexe, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- **Ceci est un contrôle de police ! Ce n'est pas un exercice.**

Marco réagit en vitesse. Il attrapa le flingue dans la poigne ramollie du prêtre et se saisit d'Ace pour le mettre dans la douche.

- Reste ici pour une minute, promis. Touche à rien, yoi, lui dit Marco.

Et il appuya sur un bouton, faisant remonter la douche dans le plafond et réapparaître le frigo. Ace resta sagement dans la douche, totalement pris de court par la situation. Pendant que la voix enregistrée donnait des consignes, Marco jeta le prêtre sur son lit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites !

Marco le força à s'allonger en lui disant.

- Je sauve vot' peau pour que vous puissiez sauver le monde, yoi !

Cornelius voulut protester, mais le lit fut avalé déjà par la machine, lui avec. Sans perdre de temps, Marco se plaça face aux cercles jaunes de son appart, y mit les mains et se mit les pieds écartés, attendant la fin du contrôle.

Le micro et haut-parleur dans le mur, entre les deux ronds jaunes, s'alluma de rouge et un policier lui parla :

- Monsieur, êtes-vous humain ?

Ne pouvant pas y résister, Marco répondit :

- Négatif. Je suis un morceau de viande en bâton.

Il réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Vous pouvez répéter ?

- Une mite en pull over ? proposa Marco avec espoir.

Par le haut-parleur, il apprit qu'ils avaient trouvé la personne qu'ils cherchaient. Un Marco Fushisho.

Mais c'est pas à _lui_ qu'on s'adressa.

Bizarre… mais ça l'aidait bien, du moins, pour_ l'instant_.

- Monsieur Marco Fushisho. Veuillez mettre vos mains dans les cercles jaunes.

Et tout le complexe entendit la réponse de 'Marco'.

- _Fuck you !_

- Mauvaise réponse, commenta Marco.

Il entendit des bruits de lutte et ferma les yeux, attendant la suite.

* * *

><p>Marco souffla profondément quand la sirène cessa, signalant le retour au calme.<p>

C'était fini.

Il appuya sur le bouton et fit redescendre la douche… pour se retrouver face à face avec un Ace trempé jusqu'aux os.

- Oh merde, j'avais oublié… jura Marco en l'aidant à sortir. J'avais oublié le nettoyage automatique de la douche.

Il prit une serviette dans ses placards et la plaça autour du jeune homme trempé.

- _Autowash_… répéta Ace.

- Oui, yoi, sourit Marco.

Le jeune homme ne tremblait pas de froid, et sa peau était brûlante. De la vapeur commençait lentement à s'élever de lui. Encore une preuve que ce magnifique garçon aux yeux d'argent n'était pas tout à fait humain. A croire qu'il avait le feu sous la peau.

- C'est dingue… commenta Marco. On s'est vus deux fois aujourd'hui, et ces deux fois, tu te retrouves dans mes bras, yoi.

Consciemment ou non, ils étaient un peu plus proche physiquement l'un de l'autre à cet instant.

- C'est mon jour de chance…

- _Lu-cky_… répéta Ace.

- Hai…

Marco plongea ses prunelles océans dans les orbes argentés du beau garçon entre ses bras, se demandant s'il aurait plus de chance, cette fois, s'il l'embrassait. Malheureusement, un étrange bruit le rappela à l'ordre.

- _Phoe-nix_.

Marco regarda Ace avec surprise, oubliant le bruit. De quoi parlait-il ? Avait-il deviné ce qu'il était ?

Ace passa un doigt brûlant sur la poitrine nue de Marco avec sa chemise ouverte, faisant jaillir instinctivement des flammes bleutées. Des flammes qui firent rire Ace comme un gamin, malgré la rencontre éprouvante avec le lavage automatique de la douche. Aux flammes bleues se mélangèrent des flammes rougeoyantes provenant des doigts d'Ace. Marco resta absorbé par le spectacle et les sensations de bien-être que ça lui procurait.

Le gémissement revint, les dérangeant tous les deux, apparemment, parce que les flammes disparurent totalement.

- Tu as entendu quelque chose ? demanda Marco.

- _Cor-ne-lius_, articula Ace.

Marco se rappela alors du prêtre et appuya sur le bouton pour faire apparaître le lit. Le Père était bien empaqueté dans la couche protectrice du lit. Marco se dépêcha de l'en sauver, permettant au vieil homme de respirer librement.

- _Autowash_, dit intelligemment Ace en retirant sa chemise humide.

- Honto ni sumimasen, s'excusa Marco.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, protesta le prête en arrangeant sa tenue par lui-même.

Ils se retournèrent vers Ace, mais le virent nu et préfèrent lui laisser son intimité.

- Un café ? proposa Marco.

- Volontiers, accepta le père.

Marco se dirigea vers la cafetière et prit la tasse de café froid du Général, pour remettre la boisson mystique dedans, afin de la réchauffer.

- C'est pas ma spécialité. Vous devez en boire beaucoup, étant prêtre.

Le prêtre ignora la conversation en avisant les billets tant convoités. Il les prit et les fourra rapidement dans son manteau. Il avisa ensuite la coupe juste à côté, se signa pour demander pardon et s'en saisit, frappant Marco par derrière et l'assommant.

Il fila, suivi par Ace qui se fit un plaisir de l'engueuler dans le couloir.

Marco se redressa difficilement, sentant sous ses doigts la plaie s'embraser et la douleur refluer. Il foudroya du regard la récompense avec laquelle on l'avait agressé et la balança par-dessus son épaule. Il alla voir le frigo, l'ouvrit et arracha des mains gelées de Monroe l'ordre de mission.

- Je prends la mission, yoi.

Et il referma la porte du frigo.

Il ne fallait pas agresser le Phénix.

« _Vengeance, mon maître_ ? »

Oh oui…


	4. Multipasse

**Heya ! Voilà la suite de l'histoire ! Pas grand chose de spéciale, ici, mais je vous promets quelque chose de plus excitant pour la suite ^^'**

**Ensuite, merci à ChibichibiLuna et Angela pour leurs commentaires ! Je vous dis à la prochaine !**

* * *

><p>- Voilà les faux papiers, fit l'assistant du prêtre.<p>

Il les montra au prêtre.

- Portgas D. Ace.

- _Multipasse_ ! sourit joyeusement Ace en prenant sa carte.

- Et Marco David Fushisho.

- Parfait, fit le prêtre.

Ace dit quelque chose auquel le prêtre répondit :

- Non, je suis trop vieux pour être votre cousin. David… est en parfaite forme ! Il vous protégera. Maintenant, je vous en prie. Allez chercher les pierres et rejoignez-moi au Temple.

Ace esquissa un sourire et lui dit :

- O.K

* * *

><p>Marco parcourut à grand pas le terminal, cherchant là où il devait se rendre, bouillonnant de colère.<p>

* * *

><p>- Dernier appel pour Fhloston Paradise ! fit une hôtesse d'accueil. Dépêchez-vous !<p>

David et Ace pressèrent le pas.

- Les billets ! fit David, tremblant de peur.

- Pièce d'identité, s'il vous plaît.

David la présenta nerveusement et la mit dans l'encoche destinée à cela.

- Monsieur Fushisho ?

- Euh ouais ?

- Toutes nos félicitations pour avoir gagné le concours.

David soupira.

- Désolée pour le désordre.

- Le désordre ?

- Les ordures, pointa la femme en montrant le gros tas d'ordure dans le fond.

David se retourna un bref instant avant de refaire face à la femme, maudissant tous les dieux de la présence de la tête d'ananas en approche rapide. Ace ne laissa pas passer ça et le pointa du doigt avec un sourire innocent.

- Ouf, je suis arrivé à temps, yoi, fit le blond en attrapant David par les épaules. J'avais si peur de rater le vol que j'avais envoyé David m'enregistrer, mais il doit partir.

Il lui prit sa carte d'identité et la lui colla dans la poitrine. Il l'éjecta de force avec un regard assassin, avant de refaire face à l'hôtesse d'accueil et de montrer sa propre carte.

- Je suis Fushisho Marco.

Et il introduisit sa carte dans la machine, sans voir la façon dont le regardait Ace.

- Et c'est ? demanda la femme en regardant Ace qui chercha sa propre carte.

- Portgas D. Ace multipasse ! fit Ace en montrant la carte. Multipasse.

- Oui, multipasse, elle sait. Portgas D. Ace, mon petit ami. On doit se marier dans quelques jours, vous comprenez. Vous savez ce que c'est, on se bouscule et tout ça, yoi.

- Mul-ti-passe ! fit Ace.

- Elle est au courant ! coupa Marco en mettant la carte d'Ace dans l'appareil. Enfin voilà, on s'aime, yoi.

Il ajouta ça avec plus de douceur en regardant tendrement Ace.

Alors que l'hôtesse regardait avec une certaine jalousie Ace, celui-ci se surprit à rougir sans savoir pourquoi.

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent à l'embarcation. Là, l'hôtesse le prit en otage, disant qu'on avait besoin de lui pour une interview.<p>

Ace lui fit au revoir de la main, un peu perplexe.

- Jeune homme, je peux vous aider ? demanda une autre hôtesse en arrivant.

Ace brandit sa carte en disant :

- Multipasse.

* * *

><p>- Ruby Rohd est une méga-star de la radio ! C'est un honneur pour vous ! Il est si cool, si <em>green<em>…

- C'est très excitant, lui dit Marco d'un ton qui laissait présager le contraire, mais je suis en vacances. Je veux la paix et l'anonymat, yoi.

C'est là qu'une fanfare s'annonça et un black avec une tenue totalement stupide et une coupe à la Elvis qu'approuverait Thatch débarqua, faisant tournoyer une canne.

- Marco Fushisho ! dit-il.

- Le voilà, souffla l'hôtesse.

- Le grand gagnant du concours Gemini Croquettes !

On mit dans les bras d'un Marco catatonique un papier, avant de le prendre en photo.

Pour l'anonymat, c'était raté…

- Il carbure, il flambe ! Fondez les filles ! Il est plus que torride, il est _hot_ !

Et l'homme s'avança vers lui avec deux blacks dans son dos tout aussi ridiculement habillés que lui.

Le pauvre Marco se retrouva embarqué dans la file.

- La taille, la carrure, l'impeccable coiffure !

La star attrapa un pinceau dans le pot de peinture d'un ouvrier et fit une ligne avec sur toutes les images de lui que des écolières avaient voulu lui faire dédicacer, avant de continuer de faire sa route, racontant des inepties au micro.

- Lâche tout, D-man ! encouragea Ruby en mettant un micro sous le nez de Marco.

- Heuuu… Ohayô… fit Marco, prit de court.

* * *

><p>Dans son restaurant volant, Thatch s'effondra de rire sur le plan de travail de sa cuisine en entendant son frère dire ça devant cinq milliards d'auditeurs. Marco n'en manquait jamais une.<p>

* * *

><p>Ruby se tourna vers lui et fit :<p>

- _In-cro-yable_ !

Et il reprit son délire :

- Tremblez les filles et écoutez ! Ici, de cinq à sept vous saurez tout sur D-Man !

Et le mec s'arrêta devant une hôtesse de l'air et lui dit à l'oreille, la faisant fondre :

- Ses secrets, ses rêves, ses désirs, son intimité la plus intime. Et de ce que je vois, son intimité est inimitable !

C'était quoi ce pitre !

- Donc, dis-moi tout. Ça bouge dans le caleçon ?

- Pas vraiment… répondit Marco en foudroyant du regard le micro sous son nez.

C'était quoi ces questions !

- Oooooh… fit tout le monde dans le couloir avec déception.

- Serrez les genoux, mes minous, Marco assure le coup ! continua Ruby en prenant le bras de Marco sous le sien. Le crapaud d'hier est le prince de demain sur Fhloston Paradise !

Et il se mit à faire la promo de l'hôtel des 'milles et une folies au lit' avec la fontaine magique de champagnes et de _femmes_, et _le boogie-boogie_.

Il cessa son manège quand il remarqua une jeune hôtesse à qui il fit avoir un orgasme juste en lui demandant s'il pouvait voir sa petite culotte. Un tel orgasme qu'elle en perdit connaissance.

Et changement du tout au tout. Il retira son micro, coupant la transmission et on lui donna une cigarette.

- Comment c'était ? demanda Ruby.

Et ses trois suivants se mirent à parler tous en même temps pour lui expliquer oh combien c'était ultra green comme l'aimait Ruby.

C'est là qu'il vit Marco, appuyé contre un mur, essayant de se demander pourquoi il était dans une telle merde. Ruby chassa sa suite et se retrouva seul avec Marco qui le regarda avec perplexité. Avec sa démarche bizarre, il vint voir Marco et lui dit avec peine :

- Marco, mon coco, c'était quoi ça ? C'était naze ! Pas de pêche, pas d'énergie, rien ! J'ai une émission à faire et il faut que ça bouge ! Demain, de cinq à sept, trouve plus de deux mots de vocabulaire ! Faut que ça soit _green_, okay ?!

Marco regarda partout autour d'eux et se saisit de la star.

- Laisse-moi te parler deux secondes, ryoukai ?

Bam !

En moins de deux, Ruby se retrouva plaqué au mur par la gorge, suspendu au ras du sol par des _serres _d'oiseau sortant du pantacourt de Marco. En fait, les serres avaient remplacé le pied de l'homme.

- Je suis pas venu jouer à tes petits jeux débiles, yoi. Donc, demain, de cinq à sept, tu pourras aller te faire mettre seul. Green ?

Le couinement de l'homme confirma ce que voulait entendre Marco et il le relâcha, retrouvant son pied.

Bon, il devait retrouver Ace.

* * *

><p>Ace tourna la tête quand on ouvrit la porte du caisson dans lequel il était. Marco entra sur la couchette à roulette et on referma la porte derrière lui. Ace lui sourit joyeusement.<p>

- Hi !

- Tu parles anglais ? s'étonna Marco.

- J'ai appris. Avec le japonais.

- Cool.

Il soupira et lui dit :

- On n'est pas en vacances. Je suis en mission pour des gens très importants. Sans moi, t'aurais de gros ennuis. Tu comprends ça ? Tu comprends gros ennuis ?

- Hai, répondit docilement Ace. Toi, pas de problèmes. Moi, Cinquième Elément. Être suprême. Moi protéger, toi.

C'était pas comme ça que Marco voyait les choses, mais il ne pouvait rien dire contre ça.

- Dors, lui dit Ace en détournant la tête.

C'est là qu'une hôtesse arriva et leur souhaita une bonne nuit.

- Attendez !

La femme appuya sur un bouton et Marco tomba assoupi immédiatement.

* * *

><p><em>-<em>_** Mesdames, messieurs, nous entamons notre descendre vers Fhloston Paradise. L'heure locale est 15h20. La température au sol est de 30°C. Nous espérons que ce vol était agréable… et nous espérons vous voir rapidement de nouveau…**_

* * *

><p>Marco s'éveilla après le long vol, seul.<p>

Et merde, où était passé Ace ?

* * *

><p>Ace pendant ce temps était parti devant pour découvrir l'hôtel et fut accueilli par des tahitiennes en train de danser et d'autres offrant à qui le voulait des colliers de fleurs.<p>

Il en reçut un, et regarda autour de lui, essayant de ne rien louper de tout ça.

Il ne trouva qu'un mot pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait :

- Whouawe.

* * *

><p>Marco fendit la foule en s'assurant que le poignard qu'il cachait dans sa ceinture n'avait pas disparu et arriva à son tour dans le hall.<p>

Il eut droit à deux colliers de fleurs et un bisou sur la joue d'une jolie hawaïenne.

On lui prit ses bagages et le conduisit à la suite qu'on lui avait réservée, tout en lui disant les activités disponibles à l'hôtel.

Marco retira ses colliers de fleurs et s'assit sur un fauteuil. Il remarqua un prospectus pour le concert de la Diva Palavalaguna.

- La Diva est arrivée ? demanda Marco.

- Pas encore, lui dit sa guide en arrangeant un bouquet de fleurs dans la chambre.

- Est-ce qu'il reste des places pour son concert ? Je suis un grand Fan, yoi.

- Vous avez une place au 1er rang, lui dit la femme. A côté de Ruby Rhod ! Il a un talent fou, il a une voix d'or. Je l'adore. Il est si sexy.

Marco la regarda avec dégoût.

- Enfin, il a votre billet. Il sera là dans vingt minutes.

- Où puis-je trouver des vêtements ? demanda Marco.

La femme appuya sur un bouton et une penderie faite uniquement de smoking s'ouvrit.

- Bonne soirée, Fushisho-dono, salua la femme.

Cela tira un sourire à Marco.

- Domo arigatou gozaimasu, remercia Marco.

La femme se retira. C'est à cet instant que le téléphone sonna, le surprenant.

« Misérable ! Je suis ta sœur ! Oyaji n'aurait jamais dû t'adopter ! » gémit une femme au téléphone.

- Cassandra ? s'étonna Marco.

« On aurait dû acheter un robot, espèce d'ingrat ! »

- Cassy… soupira Marco se posant son cul sur le magnifique lit.

« Pas de Cassy qui tienne ! C'est moi qui ai besoin de soleil et de cocktails !... »

- Cassy…

* * *

><p>Ace était caché dans un coin de couloir quand la suite de la Diva Plavalaguna arriva, avec la Diva. Celle-ci s'interrompit et se tourna vers un membre de sa suite, une femme aux yeux bleus et à la longue chevelure noire, échangeant un simple regard. La femme hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le coin de couloir où se tenait Ace, alors que la suite pénétrait dans la chambre. Elle se mit face à un mur et dit, à deux pas d'Ace sans pour autant le voir :<p>

- Mlle Plavalaguna est ravie que vous soyez ici. Elle vous remettra l'objet après le concert. Restez ici.

Et elle s'en alla.

Ace resta impassible, un étrange pressentiment au creux de l'estomac.

* * *

><p>Marco se retrouva de nouveau entre les griffes de Ruby et de son cinéma, allant à la salle de concert de la Diva Plavalaguna.<p>

Il eut la présentation de ministres, d'une star de l'écran (sourd), d'une star du laserball et d'un empereur et sa fille, avant d'arriver enfin au premier rang.

- Ça vous plaît, tout ce beau monde ? demanda Ruby à Marco.

- J'adore, yoi, annonça ironiquement Marco en costard cravate, mais sans pour autant se séparer de sa ceinture bleu cachant son poignard, qu'il avait agrémenté d'une chaînette d'or et de saphir (vieux bijoux de famille), avant de se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil.

Ruby allait étrangler ce type.

Il alla passer sa frustration en réclamant du champagne.

Marco resta sagement à sa place, attendant le début du concert, ne pouvant pas chasser l'impression que quelque chose de mauvais se préparait.

Les rideaux s'ouvrirent enfin sur la Diva, une immense femme extra-terrestre à la peau bleutée. Elle dégageait une beauté mystique que sa voix ne fit qu'augmenter.

Une magnifique artiste d'opéra.

* * *

><p>Seul dans le couloir, Ace resta appuyé contre un mur, mourant d'ennui, une étrange tristesse l'envahissant.<p>

Il avait été conçu pour servir d'arme, pas pour avoir des sentiments. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

Des coups de feu l'alertèrent.

Il regarda ce qu'il se passait et se cacha immédiatement. Il se souvenait de ces créatures. C'étaient les mêmes qui avaient attaqué ses gardiens et avaient forcé leur vaisseau à s'écraser, le laissant pour seul survivant.

Ses pupilles devinrent ovales et un léger grognement sortit de sa gorge.

Leur mort ne resterait pas impunie.


	5. La meilleur émission de Ruby

**Salut à tous ! Je vous offre un nouveau chapitre de cette série. C'est... l'avant-dernier, je crois bien... déjà ^^'**

**En tout cas, je remercie moas07 et ChibichibiLuna pour leurs commentaires et je vous souhaite d'avance une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Marco n'était pas bien. Le Phénix dans son âme lui criait de quitter la salle et de retrouver Ace. Mais d'un autre côté le regard de la Diva le clouait sur place.<p>

Quelque chose allait se passer… il le _sentait_.

Et il n'aimait pas ça.

« _Maître…_ » souffla le Phénix.

* * *

><p>L'animal était éveillé à présent, et il n'était pas content.<p>

Rapidement, Ace alla à la loge de la Diva et envoya balader les gardes, avant de fracasser la porte. Coup de boule dans un monstre, coup de pied dans le nez d'un autre.

Il s'avança. Ils étaient six à présents, et l'un d'eux avait une mallette. Ils en avaient encore une fois après les pierres. Deux coups, deux monstres à terre. Un l'attrapa par derrière mais se reçut un coup de talon dans les parties, plus un coup de poing arrière dans la figure, avant de se retrouver dans un fauteuil.

Il joua ensuite à l'esquive avec un autre, avant de lui bloquer les deux bras avec une poigne surprenant. Ace lui envoya un bon coup de pied enroulé d'étranges flammes noires, dans le menton, l'envoyant dans l'inconscience. Un autre tenta de l'attaquer par derrière pour se prendre un coup de poing dans la face.

Un des monstres se releva et tenta de l'effrayer avec un sabre.

Sbam ! Un coup de pied et l'arme n'eut plus de lame. Et il alla d'ailleurs embrasser un vase de fleur.

Le dernier qui portait la mallette posa son chargement sur la table et se saisit de son arme pour foudroyer Ace qui en quelques acrobaties, esquiva l'attaque et revint dans l'entrée, avant de se remettre en position de combat.

Le monstre essaya de tirer mais il n'avait plus de munitions.

Le geste d'Ace le mettant au défi de l'affronter lui fit jeter son arme et foncer tête baissée à l'assaut.

Il fut accueilli d'un coup de poing. Il se releva difficilement, et Ace le maîtrisa facilement, l'étourdissant en lui secouant rapidement la tête. Il prit son temps pour charger un coup de poing, assommant dans un même mouvement un autre monstre derrière lui, pour en finir avec celui devant.

Et il s'inclina devant des spectateurs invisibles.

* * *

><p>Marco se leva en applaudissant.<p>

Jamais il n'avait vu de spectacle aussi captivant. Il n'était pas un fan d'opéra, mais ça valait le détour.

* * *

><p>Ace chassa de ses fringues des poussières invisibles et se dirigea vers la mallette pour l'ouvrir, avant de la refermer.<p>

Il eut un pauvre sourire. Même si cela avait coûté deux vies, c'était un leurre efficace.

Il décida néanmoins de la garder. Ce serait plus facile pour transporter les pierres. Il prit la mallette dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la sortie quand…

- Bravo ! Bravo ! Mes compliments, mon petit.

Ace releva la tête, et regarda l'homme boiteux et puant la mort, armée d'une arme bizarre, qui venait de lui couper la sortie.

- Merci d'avoir fait le sale boulot à ma place. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux. Donnez-moi les pierres.

C'était lui le responsable. C'était lui qui avait tué ses gardiens…

Voyant son hésitation, Zorg le mit en joue.

Ace n'avait pas d'autre solution que la fuite, et il n'aimait pas ça.

Il lança la mallette, histoire de gagner du temps et prit la fuite. Zorg rattrapa la mallette dans un bras à l'instant où Ace attrapait une décoration de métal de la chambre pour se projeter dans le conduit d'aération afin de prendre la fuite. Zorg ne le laissa pas faire et le mitrailla de balles, se guidant à ses bruits dans le conduit pour le localiser.

* * *

><p>La Diva était encore en train de recevoir des applaudissements quand la salle fut envahie de monstres qui effrayèrent tout le monde en tirant dans les airs.<p>

Ceux qui résistèrent furent descendus.

La Diva fut touchée au ventre. Elle porta une main à sa blessure, recouvrant ses doigts de sang bleu et s'effondra comme la Diva qu'elle était. Marco réagit immédiatement, et la retira de la scène.

- Enfoirés de Mangalores… grogna Marco en se débarrassant de sa veste de costard.

Il l'appliqua sur la plaie et essaya de stopper l'hémorragie.

- Je vais essayer de vous aider, yoi, annonça Marco en ignorant Ruby en pleine panique pas loin.

- Vous devez lui donner les pierres, souffla la Diva de son étrange voix.

- A qui ?

- Au Cinquième Elément. L'Être Suprême envoyé sur Terre pour sauver l'Univers.

- Ace ?

- Oui.

Ouais, ben, il faudrait qu'il le retrouve déjà.

- Mais il est plus fragile qu'il n'y paraît… continua la Diva. Il a besoin de votre aide, Phénix. Et de votre _amour._

La Diva eut un beau sourire et passant une main sur la joue de Marco, laissant une traînée de sang bleu sur son passage.

- Il va mourir…

« _Je me tue à te le dire ! »_ rugit le Phénix.

- Restez avec moi, yoi ! implora Marco. Vous pouvez pas mourir ! Ecoutez-moi ! Réveillez-vous ! Où sont les pierres ?!

- Quoi ?

- Les pierres, k'ssou ! Où sont-elles ?!

- Les pierres… elles sont… en moi…

- Nani ?

Trop tard, la Diva n'était plus.

- Marco ! Marco ! Marco ! Ils sont là ! Filons d'ici… fit Ruby.

- Chotto matte kudasai ! siffla Marco qui essayait de réfléchir.

Trop tard, un Mangalore lui mettait déjà son pistolet sur le crâne.

- Toi, là, debout ! grogna le monstre à Marco.

- Je suis pas avec lui ! assura Ruby, les mains en l'air.

Avec agacement Marco envoya voler par-dessus lui le Mangalore, et tira une de ses armes pour le mettre sur le crâne du monstre.

- J'ai dit une minute ! siffla Marco. Tiens le flingue.

- Quoi ?!

- Tiens ce flingue !

- Pour-our-our-our quoi ?!

Marco prit la main de Ruby avec agacement et lui fit prendre le flingue.

- S'il bouge, tu tires, lui dit Marco avant de se tourner vers la Diva.

Il reprit où il en était… les pierres étaient en elle ?

Il remonta ses manches, dégagea la veste de son costard de la plaie, avant de tirer de sa ceinture son poignard à la lame dangereusement aiguisée. Avec, il incisa le ventre de la Diva et enfonça sa main dans la chair de la défunte, finissant par tirer lentement une des fameuses pierres imbibés de sang bleu.

- Ruby…

Pan !

Ruby tira sous la peur et s'excusa auprès du Mangalore. Marco tira les dernières pierres du corps de la Diva, les enveloppa dans la veste de son smoking et les fourra dans les bras de Ruby.

- Ecoute-moi bien, tu prends ça et tu y veilles comme si c'était ta vie, sinon, tu te retrouveras dans le même état que ce gars là. Green ?

- Super green, assura Ruby.

* * *

><p>Dans son bureau, s'épongeant le front tout en écoutant la radio toujours en direct grâce à Ruby, le président ne savait plus quoi faire.<p>

- C'est ça, être discret, pour vous ? demanda le président.

- Rassurez-vous. Je connais mon homme. Il va calmer le jeu, assura le Général Monroe.

* * *

><p>Pour calmer le jeu, Marco calma le jeu. Il fit irruption dans le hall en mitraillant tout les Mangalores sur son passage.<p>

Quand il fut face à une mitraillette, il se contenta de lever un sourcil et de se hisser sur la rambarde du balcon surplombant le hall, encaissant toutes les balles qui lui passèrent au travers dans un embrasement bleuté.

-Uh-oh, fit-il en voyant un tir de roquette venir vers lui.

Son support explosa, l'éjectant derrière le bar et lui faisant perdre son arme.

Il essaya d'appeler la star de ciné, caché pas loin, mais malheureusement, le gars était sourd comme un pot.

Un second tir de roquette le fit se réfugier dans un tout petit coin du bar qui fut arrosé de balles par tout les Mangalores.

La star finit par réagir et lui envoya le flingue réclamé… ou plutôt, des boules de billards. Marco le regarda, interdit et se demanda comment il allait tuer ce con.

Un Mangalore surgit de l'autre côté, le menaçant de son arme.

- Oiii ! Tirez pas ! Tirez pas, je suis pas armé ! Il y a erreur ! Je suis pas armé !

Il se mit debout, les mains bien en vue. Il grimpa sur le bar et cherchant une idée, il tourna sur lui-même en disant.

- Ne me tuez pas… je suis en vacances… J'ai gagné…un concours de Gemini Croquettes pour Fhloston Paradise.

Un Mangalore monta sur un morceau de table qui reposait sur une colonne détruite et lui fit signe de descendre.

Marco leva les yeux vers Ruby qu'il apercevait sur le balcon et lui fit un signe de l'une de ses mains. Signe dont la star ne saisit pas la signification

- Descends ! insista le Mangalore.

- Si vous y tenez.

Et il sauta sur la table qui en réponse, envoya dans le balcon le Mangalore, lui coinçant la tête dans le sol. Par réflexe, il appuya sur la gâchette et descendit ses propres hommes, jusqu'à ce que Ruby le renvoie à l'étage en bas. Marco n'attendit pas de recevoir un flingue, il avait assez attendu. Il allait jouer avec ses propres règles du jeu.

Un geste vif de la main et deux plumes bleues enflammées foncèrent sur les deux derniers Mangalores en bas et les tuèrent.

- Marco ! appela Ruby avec panique en réalisant qu'il avait de la compagnie.

Marco ramassa deux armes, les observa, puis prit la plus grosse pour la pointer au plafond.

- Bouge pas, yoi, dit-il à Ruby.

- Pardon ?

Et il mitrailla partout dans une zone suffisante pour faire descendre Ruby qui hurla d'effroi dans la chute.

Quand il arriva, il remarqua que Marco avait trouvé un drôle de jouet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ruby.

- Compte jusqu'à dix, lui dit Marco en bidouillant une étrange bombe.

Et il la jeta sous le balcon où elle s'accrocha, avant de ramasser la star de la chanson et de la radio et de l'embarquer avec lui. Il le jeta sous une table et ramassa sa veste avec les pierres.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Ruby.

- Urusai ! Compte !

- Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq…

Les tirs reprirent mais ils étaient protégés par la table.

Et boum !

Ruby hurla au point d'en péter les oreilles de Marco.

Quand tout fut fini, ils sortirent de sous la table, haletant, pour constater les dégâts.

- Juu… conclut Marco.

* * *

><p>- On cherche quoi ? demanda Ruby.<p>

- La salle de contrôle !

Ils la trouvèrent en entendant des bruits de lutte. Ruby voulut s'éclipser, laissant Marco s'occuper de la situation, retrouvant un gars du nom de Fog luttant avec une arme, mais le Phénix ne le laissa pas faire.

- C'est vous le chef ? demanda Marco.

- Oui !

- Y'en a combien, yoi ?

- Je sais pas !

- Oh et puis merde, je vais le faire à ma manière. Place au Phénix, yoi !

Et sans hésitation, il sortit de leur abri, ouvrant le feu et ignorant les balles qui lui passèrent au travers.

- Cessez le feu, ou nous tuons l'otage ! fit le chef en sortant de l'abri des tables avec Vito Cornelius qui avait un flingue sur la tempe.

Marco laissa tomber ses armes et dès l'instant où ils baissèrent leur garde, il jeta une plume de feu entre les deux yeux du chef.

- Les Mangalores ne se battent pas sans chef, yoi, commenta Marco. Quelqu'un a envie de négocier ?

Fog se tourna vers Ruby et lui demanda :

- Où a-t-il appris à négocier comme ça ?

-On se le demande, fit le Président au Général.

Monroe préféra se retirer.

Marco avisa les écrans de sécurité cassés et se détourna. Il devrait trouver une autre route.

- Où allez-vous ? demanda le vieillard.

- Cherchez Ace. Trouvez un vaisseau et vite. Je vous rejoins dès que j'ai Ace.

- Ace a des ennuis ?

- C'est son habitude, non…

- Mais, vos blessures ?

- Quelles blessures ?

Marco tourna les talons et courut dans les couloirs, une fois loin de tout public, il se transforma.

« Guide-moi vers lui »

« _Bien entendu, maître. »_

De ses ailes, il se faufila agilement dans les couloirs, ignorant le fait qu'il entendait les pas précipités du vieux prêtre et de Ruby derrière. Il débarqua dans la suite de la Diva et vit le bras dépassant des conduits d'aération.

- Ace !

Il reprit forme humaine et poussa un piano sous le conduit pour se hisser dessus. Là, il dégagea le jeune homme inconscient de sa cachette.

- Comment tu fais pour te mettre dans ces situations, yoi ? souffla-t-il.

Délicatement, il l'allongea à l'instant où Ruby arrivait, se demandant ce qu'était cet homme pour aller aussi vite.

- Je suis là, tout va bien maintenant, murmura Marco.

Il sauta du piano et prit délicatement le brun dans ses bras. Certaines de ses blessures avaient un mauvais aspect, mais d'autres semblaient recouvertes de couches de flammes.

- On a les pierres, ne t'en fais pas, assura Marco.

Ace respirait faiblement, mais c'était là.

Le Père arriva à cet instant, alors que Ruby reculait de la porte de la chambre en regardant avec méfiance et crainte un objet dessus.

- Mon Père, c'est quoi tous ces chiffres ? demanda Ruby en montrant l'appareil au prêtre.

Le Prêtre le regarda attentivement avant de se tourner vers Ruby.

- C'est une, c'est une…

- Nonononononon ! réfuta Ruby. Si c'était une bombe, l'alarme serait déclenchée. Tous les hôtels ont des détecteurs.

Et juste pour le faire chier, une sonnerie retentie pour inciter à l'évacuation.

Marco jura et alla voir ce qu'il en était.

- Marco, tu dois bien savoir arrêter ce truc, non ?

Il était un Phénix, pas un démineur.

Il se précipita sur Ace, le prit dans ses bras et ils filèrent au pas de course hors de la suite.

Ils revinrent dans le hall et filèrent dans les hangars, loupant au passage Zorg qui en montait pour aller arrêter la bombe.

Une fois en bas, Marco regarda partout et chercha un vaisseau pour évacuer, finissant par choisir le premier devant eux. Ils montèrent à bord et Ace fut étendu sur une couche, où le prêtre entreprit de l'examiner.

- Sangle-le ! rugit Marco.

Il passa dans la salle des commandes et se mit rapidement derrière le guidon.

Ruby fut derrière lui, le regardant faire.

- Marco, mon pote, tu sais piloter ça ?

- Ce truc se conduit comme un taxi, lui répliqua Marco.

Il était le Maître des cieux.

Que ce soit un taxi, un vaisseau spatial ou ses ailes, tous les moyens étaient bons pour dominer le ciel et l'espace.

En moins de deux, il alluma l'appareil.

- Et la porte, tu vas l'ouvrir comment ? demanda Ruby.

Marco appuya sur un bouton et les commandes de tir lui furent offertes. Deux tirs, et la portent fut ouverte.

- Tu devrais te tenir, yoi, conseilla Marco.

Et il appuya à fond sur l'accélérateur, filant dans l'espace dans la furie de l'explosion. Une fois au loin, Marco soupira.

- Comme un taxi.

Ruby se hissa sur un siège et reprit son propre souffle.

- Mesdames messieurs, il est dix-neuf heures… à demain pour de nouvelles aventures…

Et il rendit l'antenne.

- C'est la meilleure émission que j'ai jamais faite… souffla Ruby.


	6. Aishiteru

**Salut à tous ! C'est la fin de l'histoire, et ouais !**

**Enfin, je dis fin, mais qui sait, un jour, je rajouterais peut-être un ou deux chapitres de la suite de cette aventure (même si le film n'a pas de suite).**

**Je remercie encore tout ceux et celles qui ont suivi l'histoire, nottament Maos07 ; ChibichibiLuna et Elaelle pour leurs reviews ! Je vous souhaite donc à tous une bonne lecture et à bientôt sur une autre fic ou une possible suite à celle-ci ^^**

* * *

><p>Marco avait mis le pilote automatique, et s'occupait à présent des blessures d'Ace. Les plus graves avaient été réduites par les flammes, mais il lui en restait pas mal. Il avait de la fièvre et il était en état de choc.<p>

- La Diva m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi.

Et il appuya une compresse sur une de ses blessures.

- Les humains font des choses étranges, souffla Ace.

- Comment ça ?

- Tout ce que vous créez sert à détruire.

Marco ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait tort. Après tout, il avait perdu son humanité pour servir la destruction de telle ou telle chose…

- C'est la nature humaine, yoi. Tu as pas appris ça sur ton écran ?

- J'ai pas fini. J'en suis à V.

- V, c'est bien, il y a de bons mots en V.

- Comme quoi ?

Marco respira profondément et regarda les yeux argentés d'Ace, à la recherche d'inspiration. Le regard argenté fiévreux faisait fondre ses entrailles…

Il savait quoi dire, à présent…

- Vaillant. Vulnérable. Vraiment beau…

Ace eut une esquisse de sourire tremblant.

- Je peux te poser quelques questions, yoi ? demanda Marco.

Ace hocha lentement la tête.

- Comment tu as su que j'étais un Phénix ?

- Je l'ai senti, c'est tout… J'ai pas d'explication, outre cette vision de plumes et d'ailes… désolé de pas pouvoir t'aider plus.

- C'est pas grave. Je peux t'en poser une autre ?

- Vas-y.

Marco prit avec précaution un bras d'Ace et le leva assez pour montrer une plaie recouverte de flammes qu'il n'avait pas osé toucher.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, ces flammes, yoi ?

- Tout les cinq milles ans, le Mal essaye de détruire l'humanité en usant d'un élément particulier. Alors, pour le vaincre, je dois être capable de maîtriser à cet instant le même élément. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je fais, je sais simplement que je dois maîtriser aujourd'hui le feu. Et je deviens le feu en partie. Un feu qui me soigne et me protège de son mieux…

Ace ferma les yeux.

- Je suis fatigué…

- Repose-toi, yoi. Oyasumi.

- Oyasumi nasai.

Marco reposa délicatement le bras d'Ace et lui caressa les cheveux, le regardant dormir. C'est là que le prêtre entra.

- Marco, on a le Général en ligne.

- J'arrive.

Marco laissa Ace à regret et alla prendre la communication.

« Je te donne le président » lui dit le Général.

Marco attendit un instant et il eut le président en ligne.

« Je tiens tout d'abord à saluer vos exploits, soldat. Bel exemple de notre force de frappe. Au nom de la Fédération… »

- Monsieur le Président, coupa Marco. Voulez-vous en venir au fait ?

Il entendit le Président soupirer avant de lui dire :

« Nous avons une boule de feu de deux mille kilomètres de diamètre qui fonce sur la Terre. On ne sait pas l'arrêter. Tout le problème est là. »

Marco se frotta le front. Lui qui pensait pouvoir souffler un peu...

- Il nous reste combien de temps ?

Un scientifique dans le fond répondit.

« Si sa vitesse reste stationnaire, 1h57. »

- Je vous rappelle dans deux heures, yoi.

Et il raccrocha.

Il était temps de faire la course, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas le choix.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Ace continua de faire progresser son savoir sur l'humanité et se mit à l'étude de la lettre W.<p>

Et tomba bien entendu sur le pire mot qui soit : War.

Les images de destructions, de conflits, de blessés et de peines se succédèrent sur son écran, le faisant pleurer.

A quoi bon sauver un monde qui ne faisait que se déchirer de l'intérieur ?

* * *

><p>Le vaisseau atterrit en Egypte et tout le monde se précipita dans le temple, Ace dans les bras de Marco.<p>

- Bon travail, David, félicita le Père quand ils retrouvèrent le jeune assistant.

Dans l'immense salle emplie de sable, ils se mirent à paniquer.

Auraient-ils le temps ?

- Mettez-le au centre !

Marco obtempéra, regrettant déjà de ne plus avoir de contact avec le jeune homme fiévreux.

Pendant ce temps, le Prêtre déballa les pierres.

- Vous savez comment ça marche ? demande Marco en le rejoignant.

Le prêtre lui montra l'une des pierres qu'il avait en main.

- Celle-ci doit être le feu.

- Vous savez pas, yoi ?

- Si, en théorie. Les quatre pierres à l'extérieur, le Cinquième Elément au centre. Et l'arme devrait neutraliser le Mal !

Marco le regarda un instant.

- Vous ne l'avez jamais vue fonctionner ?

- Non.

Avec agacement, Marco se saisit de la pierre et se précipita vers le premier socle. Il dégagea le sable dessus en disant :

- Tout arme à un manuel. Celle-ci aussi, yoi.

Son geste dégagea des inscriptions autour d'une encoche pour la pierre. En les comparants, Marco constata la différence et changea de pierre pour mettre la bonne. La pierre entra parfaitement dans l'encoche avec un petit bruit.

- C'est ça ! fit le prêtre.

- Associez les symboles ! ordonna Marco. Hayaku !

Au suivant, David se retrouva avec le vent.

- Marco, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ruby.

- Je sauve ton cul, Ruby Rhod.

Pendant ce temps, le prêtre terminait avec le cercle et le feu.

- Et maintenant, yoi ? demanda Marco.

- Il faut les ouvrir, lui dit le prêtre comme si c'était une évidence.

- Et vous savez comment faire ?

- En théorie ? Non.

Ils étaient pas dans la merde…

Marco se précipita sur Ace et le réveilla.

- Aide-nous ! Comment on ouvre les pierres, Ace ?

- Le vent souffle… murmura Ace. Le feu brûle…

- Je sais tout ça, mais comment on les ouvre ?

- La pluie… tombe…

Et il perdit de nouveau connaissance.

- Ace ! Ace !

Rien à faire.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, yoi ? soupira Marco en reposant Ace sur la pierre centrale.

- Je suis en train de réfléchir, lui dit le prêtre.

- Peut-être que c'est une devinette ? Un jeu ? proposa Ruby.

Marco le saisit par son costume et lui dit :

- Dans cinq minutes, on est morts, si on ouvre pas les pierres !

Et Marco retourna examiner les pierres.

L'ombre tomba sur le temple.

- Trop tard… souffla Ace dans son état de semi-conscience.

* * *

><p>- On a perdu contact.<p>

- Trois minutes.

* * *

><p>Chacun avait une des pierres et réfléchissait dur.<p>

David, devant la sienne, se mit à désespérer.

- On n'y arrivera pas.

Et il soupira.

En réponse, sa pierre s'ouvrit un peu.

- Marco ! Elle-elle-elle elle a bougé !

Tout le monde se précipita sur lui pour savoir comment il avait fait.

- Mais j'ai rien fait !

Il eut un instant de surexcitation, puis David expliqua ce qu'il avait fait.

Il s'était juste tenu là et répéta ses paroles.

Mais rien ne se produisit.

- C'est tout ? demanda Marco, déçu.

David hocha la tête et soupira de nouveau.

La pierre s'ouvrit un peu plus.

Marco eut un éclair de génie. Il poussa David et se mit devant la pierre.

- Le vent. Il a dit « le vent souffle ».

Et il souffla sur le sommet de la pierre.

En réponse, une lumière jaune s'en éleva, avant d'éclater pour former la copie de pierre sous elle, avec ses particules de lumières vibrantes de couleur.

- Chacun prend sa pierre, yoi. L'eau pour l'Eau, la terre pour la Terre et feu pour le Feu ! Maintenant !

Et chacun se précipita vers une pierre.

David attrapa la première.

La Terre.

Il prit une poignée de sable sur le socle et le jeta sur le dessus.

La réaction fut immédiate et comme la précédente, à la différence que cette fois, la lueur fut verte.

Cornelius eut la seconde.

L'Eau.

Il épongea dans un mouchoir la sueur de son front et l'essora au-dessus de la pierre. La lueur bleue qui apparut lui dit qu'il avait réussi.

Ruby eut la dernière.

Le Feu…

- Marco ! J'ai pas de feu ! J'ai pas d'allumettes ! Je fume plus ! Si j'avais su ! Mon père ? Vous fumez ?

Ce fut la panique. Tout le monde était autour de la pierre.

Pour un putain de paquet d'allumette, ils allaient tous crever, et l'humanité avec !

Marco fouilla ses poches et trouva son paquet d'allumette. Il le secoua mais le trouva vide.

- Bon, pas le choix, il faut tenter. Je tue quiconque fera le moindre commentaire, yoi… marmonna Marco.

Il se concentra et une poignée de plumes enflammées bleutées apparurent dans sa main, surprenant tout le monde.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? demanda le Père Cornelius, fascinait.

Marco approcha ses flammes de la pierre qui réagit immédiatement, les éclairant de sa lumière rouge.

- Projet Devil User, prototype sept, huit, trois, deux, cinq. Type zoan, modèle Phénix, yoi. Vieux projet militaire utilisé dans le conflit avec les Mangalores. Des soldats ont été choisis pour tester une arme chimique qui devait les rendre plus résistants et plus forts. De mon unité, je suis le dernier testeur encore vivant.

* * *

><p>- Une minute.<p>

Marco prit Ace dans ses bras et le réveilla un peu brutalement.

- Allez, Ace ! Réveille-toi ! T'as du boulot !

- Protéger la vie… haleta Ace. Jusqu'à la mort…

- Non, Ace ! Kitte kudasai ! Je sais que tu es très fatigué ! Après, je t'emmènerai en vacances… des vraies ! Je te le promets, yoi ! Tous les deux ! Mais si tu réagis pas maintenant, on va tous mourir, wakatta ?

Ace avait du mal à respirer. Il parvint néanmoins à transmettre son message :

- Pourquoi sauver la vie… quand on voit ce que vous en faites ?

* * *

><p>-Pénétration dans l'atmosphère, quarante secondes.<p>

* * *

><p>- Tu as raison… fit Marco.<p>

Il attira la tête d'Ace contre son épaule, regardant le ciel de dépit. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il voudrait vivre, et de préférence _avec _Ace, mais il semblerait que ça ne marcherait pas…

- Mais il y a de belles choses qui méritent d'être sauvées… de magnifiques choses, yoi…

Il lui murmura cela à l'oreille, quand Ace s'accrocha en larmes à son cou, sa tête sur l'épaule du blond.

- Comme l'Amour ? sanglota Ace.

- Oui, oui… l'Amour est un bon exemple. L'Amour mérite d'être sauvé, yoi...

- Je connais pas l'Amour… lui dit Ace. J'ai été créé pour protéger, pas pour aimer…

Pourquoi est-ce que ses propres paroles lui semblaient aussi fausses ?

- Je n'ai pas d'autre fonction...

Marco lui caressa une joue, arrangeant la position d'Ace dans ses bras.

- Tu te trompes, Ace… J'ai besoin de toi… vraiment besoin de toi…

Ace le regarda dans les yeux, ses iris argentés emplis de larmes, de peine et de confusion.

Les mots de Marco ne parvinrent pas à passer la frontière de ses lèvres.

- Dis-moi, je t'en prie… supplia Ace.

Il avait besoin de savoir ces mots.

- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ?

- Aishiteru… souffla Marco, après hésitation.

Ace ferma les yeux et se mit à pleurer. Pourquoi il lui semblait que son cœur allait exploser ? Pourquoi ce simple mot lui faisait autant de bonheur ?

Marco ne demanda pas la permission. S'il devait mourir, il voulait mourir avec un beau souvenir.

Il embrassa Ace.

Ace répondit au baiser.

* * *

><p>Dix<p>

Neuf

Huit

* * *

><p>Leurs deux langues s'enlacèrent étroitement, comme si elles ne voulaient plus se séparer.<p>

* * *

><p>Sept<p>

Six

Cinq

Quatre

Trois

* * *

><p>Marco pleurait de bonheur. Il mourrait heureux. Il ne craignait pas l'autre monde, il y emporterait un morceau d'Ace.<p>

* * *

><p>Deux<p>

Un

* * *

><p>Les pierres s'illuminèrent un peu plus, encadrant les deux amoureux sur le socle au centre. Ace rompit le baiser et se cabra dans les bras de Marco quand la lumière de chaque pierre le toucha. De lui jaillit un rai de lumière divine d'une blancheur sublime qui fonça vers le ciel, déchirant le voile obscur qui s'était abattu sur la Terre.<p>

Le rayon frappa la boule de feu, l'arrêtant.

Pris dans la force de la magie les entourant, Marco étendit ses ailes pour ne pas perdre pied. Deux immenses ailes de feu bleuté jaillirent de son dos. Son feu fut comme happé par la lumière venant d'Ace et monta jusqu'au sommet, joignant ses forces pour détruire la boule de feu.

Puis, la lumière disparut, et Marco manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Il se concentra et ses ailes disparurent alors qu'il tituba pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et empêcher Ace, inconscient dans ses bras, de tomber.

Les trois autres étaient sans voix.

Une à une, les pierres s'éteignirent et se refermèrent.

Le Mal avait été vaincu une fois de plus.

Marco reprit son souffle et serra Ace dans ses bras, refusant de le lâcher.

- YEAH ! cria David, fou de joie.

- Pourquoi vous criez ! l'engueula Ruby. Vous pouvez pas rester calme cinq minutes ?! Il pourrait y avoir une bombe ou je ne sais trop quoi ! Je me casse !

* * *

><p>Le président entra dans le laboratoire en riant avec le Général Monroe.<p>

- Monsieur le Président, le professeur McTilburgh, qui dirige le labo, présenta le Général.

- C'est un honneur, fit le professeur en serrant la main du président.

- Où sont mes deux héros ? demanda le président.

- Oh, ils étaient épuisés. Ils sont sous régénérateur.

- J'ai encore dix-neuf rendez-vous, professeur.

- Je vais voir s'ils sont régénérés.

- Merci.

- Antenne dans une minute, monsieur le président, fit l'assistante du président.

Le professeur se précipita vers le caisson opaque et ouvrit un hublot pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds devant la scène à l'intérieur et se retourna nerveusement.

- Ils… ils ne sont pas prêts. Donnez-leur… cinq, dix petites minutes…

- Vous avez vingt secondes, exigea le président.

- Mademoiselle, j'ai tout essayé ! fit le Général au téléphone, dans son coin.

- Qui c'est ? demanda le président.

- Une sœur de Marco, Cassandra. Il vient d'un orphelinat qui était dirigé par le défunt Edward Newgate, la grande figure de la piraterie spatiale. Ils étaient tous frères et sœurs, dedans.

- Eh bien, passez-la-moi.

Le Général lui passa le téléphone et le Président le prit en souriant.

- Mademoiselle Cassandra, ici le Président. Au nom de la Fédération…

Il fut interrompu par des injures japonaises. Cassandra usa de la langue nipponne pour expliquer en long, en large et en travers pourquoi Marco imitait mal le Président.

Pour le coup, le téléphone fut passé de mains en mains comme une bombe sur le point d'exploser.

Pendant ce temps, dans le caisson, Marco initiait Ace à l'amour. Ils cessèrent de s'embrasser un instant et se regardèrent. Malgré l'atmosphère bleutée du caisson, Marco voyait aisément ses iris brillants de désir et de plaisir, et les joues rougies du garçon entre ses bras.

Ace eut un sourire.

Le mot passa ses lèvres comme dans un songe.

- Aishiteru…

Marco eut un magnifique sourire et l'embrassa tendrement, avant de se faire emporter de nouveau par la passion...

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue<span>.

* * *

><p>Marco humait de bonne humeur en bouclant un dernier carton, au son d'une chanson orientale et regarda autour de lui.<p>

Mangetsu était postée sur son panier de voyage, regardant son maître se préparer au déménagement. Elle ne l'avait pas vu aussi heureux depuis longtemps.

La sonnette tira Marco de ses pensées.

Regardant l'écran, dans l'espoir de voir la tête brune de son amour, Marco eut un soupir déçu en reconnaissance le sommet du crâne de son ex.

Il lui ouvrit et le foudroya du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, yoi ?

- Bonjour Marco, je te dérange ?

- Vu que je viens de finir mes cartons, j'ai malheureusement pas le plaisir de te dire oui.

Marco montra une chaise du doigt, avant de s'appuyer contre la fenêtre, les bras croisés.

- Je suis venu m'excuser… je… j'espérais qu'on pourrait essayer de tout recommencer, tous les deux.

- Je suis pas intéressé.

- On était heureux, tous les deux, non ?

- C'était _avant_ que tu te casses avec mon avocate, yoi.

- Bouh ?!

Marco manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Il se tourna vers le dehors et ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant sur la maigre corniche de l'immeuble, juste à côté de sa fenêtre, Ace lui sourire comme un idiot sous son chapeau orange.

- Mais t'es pas bien de faire ça ! Pourquoi t'es pas passé par la porte ?

Ace se glissa agilement par la fenêtre, s'assurant que son sac était toujours sur son dos.

- Père Cornelius me tendait une embuscade dans le couloir. Il est pas content que je reparte pas avec les Mondoshawans…

Il s'interrompit en voyant le gars assis dans l'appartement.

Quelque chose monta en lui. Il savait pas ce que c'était, mais c'était mauvais et lui donnait envie de réduire en charpie ce gars.

- Dare ? demanda Ace à Marco.

- Nanimo nai.

Ace leva un sourcil perplexe.

- Si tu as pas autre chose à faire que de me faire perdre du temps, va-t-en, yoi, demanda Marco à son ex.

- Qui est ton ami ? demanda le gars.

Marco passa un bras autour de la taille d'Ace et l'attira contre lui, s'attirant un regard perplexe du brun, jusqu'à ce qu'un baiser sur la tempe lui fasse fermer les yeux de bien-être.

- Quelqu'un qui m'a sauvé la vie, yoi. Mon compagnon. Donc, tu vois, tu es venu ici pour rien. Bonne soirée.

Marco laissa Ace pour s'assurer que son ex ne se perde pas sur le chemin vers la sortie de l'appart, puis referma la porte.

- J'ai envie de savoir qui c'était ? demanda Ace.

- Quelqu'un du passé. Donc, qu'ont dit les Mondoshawans ?

- Puisqu'on avait fait du si bon boulot, ils nous confiaient les Pierres, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je les ai avec moi.

- Cornelius ne va pas aimer.

- Je suis l'Etre Suprême, je fais ce que je veux !

Ace ferma le volet et vida son sac sur la table, laissant Marco voir les pierres des quatre éléments. Tous les deux, ils les rangèrent dans une mallette sécurisée qu'ils glissèrent dans un carton.

- Les déménageurs arrivent bientôt.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de partir, lui dit Ace. Pas pour moi.

- C'est trop petit, ici, à présent. Trop de mauvais souvenirs, aussi. Non, on sera mieux dans ce petit coin de paradis que nous a offert le Président, yoi.

Marco enlaça Ace par derrière, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux, faisant rougir le brun.

- _Notre_ chez nous… murmura Marco à son oreille.

Ace ferma les yeux de bonheur, soupirant d'aise en sentant les bras qui l'enlaçait devenir deux ailes enflammées chaudes et douces.

C'était peut-être égoïste, mais pour cette simple vie, il était content d'avoir sauvé le genre humain.

* * *

><p><em>Je n'ai pas été créé pour l'Amour, mais quand je regarde cet homme dans les bras duquel je m'endors chaque soir, je suis heureux. Je suis bien.<em>

_Je crois que j'ai compris ce que c'était l'Amour._

_Et ça mérite d'être sauvé._

_Je ne sais pas combien de temps cette vie idyllique durera._

_Ni de quoi sera fait demain._

_Mais honnêtement, je m'en fiche._

_Le temps n'a pas d'importance._

_Seule la Vie est importante…_

_Car tant qu'il y a un peu de vie, il y a de l'Amour quelque part._

_Et l'Amour est important._


End file.
